The Duel Monster Wars: Episode 2
by DonRoyale
Summary: What happens when a bunch of new kids enroll for Duel Academy, hoping to be the next breakout duelist? Follow Leon and friends as they hone their skills to be the next champion, but find everything from criminals to evil organizations along the way! R/R!
1. Matt's Snide Tactic

The Duel Monster Wars Episode 2

The Duel Monster Wars Episode 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do, however, own all non-franchised characters and the ideas of all the cards I made up for this series. As good as you might find some of them, I ask that you not take these ideas without my permission…I worked hard to make some of these cards…

--

"Oh, look who rose from the dead."

I emerged from my room, having just woken up. I wanted more time to sleep, but the constant chatter outside my room woke me up.

"Wh-what?!" I said, jumping out of my skin. Standing there were my best friends, Adam Icarus, Matthew Eros, and Andrew Nolan. "What are…you guys doing here?"

Matt, always the smart-mouth, spoke up. "If you don't remember, Leon, we're supposed to head to Duel Academy today. We have to register by noon."

I looked at the clock on my wall. 8:30. "Well, give me a few to get ready, and we can go!"

It took me about 45 minutes to get ready. When we left, we headed to the harbor to head to the island of Duel Academy, ensuring we were registered. We had about two hours to kill; why not waste the time having a practice match?

"So, which of you wants to help warm me up for the exam?" I asked.

"I will." Matt answered. "You took your dear, sweet time making us wait anyways."

We both activated our Duel Disks.

"Game on!"

Leon: 4000 L.P.  
Matt: 4000 L.P.

"I'll go first." I drew a card from my deck, and looked at my hand, which now had six cards in it. "I summon Grenju of Infinite Hands in Defense Mode!"

Grenju of Infinite Hands  
LIGHT  
Level 4  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
When this card is Summoned, move 1 Ritual Monster Card and 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

"You know the deal; I get both a ritual monster and a ritual spell card from my deck!" I decided to take my Alchemy Ritual and my Wise Alchemist from my deck and add them to my hand. They'd come in handy later. "I then place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" he said. "I summon Armor Blade in Attack Mode!"

Armor Blade  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500  
When this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, you may switch it to Defense Position before damage calculation.

"Now, Armor Blade, attack his Grenju!"

"Forgot my face-down? Go, Restructure!"

Restructure  
Trap/Normal  
Decrease the ATK and DEF of one face-up monster on your side of the field to 0. If it is destroyed during the turn this card is activated, Special Summon from your Deck monsters whose combined Levels equal the Level of the monster targeted by this card's effect.

"Restructure will bring my monster's stats to 0, but since you destroyed it, I get to bring out monsters whose total levels equal 4!" I rummaged through my Deck, finding two monsters. "I summon Alchemy Orb and Fiend Alchemist!"

Alchemy Orb  
LIGHT  
Level 1  
Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
When this card is Summoned, move 1 "Philosopher's Stone" from your Deck to your hand.

Fiend Alchemist  
DARK  
Level 3  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 900  
Tribute one monster on your side of the field to Special Summon monsters from your Deck whose combined ATK equals the ATK of the Tributed monster. You can only activate this effect when there is a face-up "Philosopher's Stone" on the field.

"Now, since Alchemy Orb was brought to the field, I get to move my Philosopher's Stone from my deck to my hand!" I rummaged through my deck once again, finding my card, and adding it to my hand.

"You always had an affinity for setting yourself up early." he replied. "Well, I'll set a face-down card and end my turn."

"All right, I draw!" I said, drawing my next card. "You know what's coming; activate Philosopher's Stone!"

Philosopher's Stone  
Spell/Continuous  
When this card is activated, place 3 Alchemy Counters on it. Each time a monster is Special Summoned, place 1 Alchemy Counter on this card. As many times as you like during your Main Phase, you can move Alchemy Counters from any card with "Alchemy" or "Alchemist" in its name to this card or vice-versa. Each time a monster with Alchemy Counters on it battles an opponent's monster, you can remove all Alchemy Counters from that monster to have the monster not be destroyed as a result of that battle.

"Hmm…"

"Next, I play the Spell, Immaterialism!"

Immaterialism  
Spell/Continuous  
Each time a monster would be sent to its owner's Graveyard, it is sent to the owner's Deck instead.

"Now, I Special Summon my Rotting Beast Carcass!"

Rotting Beast Carcass  
EARTH  
Level 7  
Plant/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
This card can be Special Summoned from your hand during your Main Phase. This card is destroyed at the End Phase of the turn it is Summoned or flipped face-up.

"Special Summoning a monster gives my Stone 1 Alchemy Token!"

As the giant carcass materialized, my Philosopher's Stone gave off a strange aura that materialized an orb that encircled it, along with the other three that already were encircling it.

"With that, I activate Alchemy Ritual!"

Alchemy Ritual  
Spell/Ritual  
This card is used to Ritual Summon "Wise Alchemist". You must Tribute monsters from your side of the field whose total levels equal 6 or more.

"Now, I tribute my Carcass, but it's sent to my Deck instead of my Graveyard!"

The Alchemy Ritual banner showed up. My Carcass was sucked into it.

"Now, I summon my Wise Alchemist to the field!"

Wise Alchemist  
EARTH  
Level 6  
Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1600  
This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Alchemy Ritual." Once per turn, you can Tribute one monster on your side of the field, and remove any number of Alchemy Counters from your "Philosopher's Stone" to Special Summon monsters from your Deck whose total Levels equal the Level of the Tributed monster +1 x the amount of Alchemy Counters removed from "Philosopher's Stone."

"And remember, summoning my Wise Alchemist gets my Stone one more counter!"

Matt was yawning. My move was taking a while to make, but all good strategies take time. Regardless, a fifth counter joined the rest in encircling my stone.

"Now, I'll use the effect of my Alchemist! I'll Tribute my Alchemy Orb, and remove three Alchemy Counters from my Stone! This lets me summon monsters whose total levels equal 4!"

I placed Alchemy Orb in my Deck as I looked through it to find monsters.

"I summon two Alchemy Splicers in Attack Mode!"

Alchemy Splicer

WATER  
Level 2  
Aqua/Union  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 100  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this to a monster on your side of the field who has "Alchemy" or "Alchemist" in their card name as an Equip Spell Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When this card is equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the monster by 300 points, and place 1 Alchemy Counter on the equipped monster. During each of your Standby Phases, place 1 Alchemy Counter on the equipped monster. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time.)

"My Alchemy Splicers each give my Stone a token!"

The Stone had two more tokens encircling it, for a total of four.

"Next, my Splicers attach themselves to my other two monsters, giving them each an extra 300 attack and defense points!"

The first Alchemy Splicer attached itself to my Wise Alchemist (2600/1900), and the second to my Fiend Alchemist. (1400/1200)

"Plus, the best part; my monsters both get an Alchemy Token that they can use to block themselves from being destroyed in battle!"

The Splicers each coated themselves in metal; a significance of the token placed on it.

"Each turn, they also get a new Alchemy Token that I can put on my Stone!"

"All right, already, get on with it!"

"Now, Wise Alchemist, attack his Armor Blade!"

"Activate face-down card; Nobility Banner!"

Nobility Banner  
Trap/Continuous  
Monsters with "Blade" or "Knight" in their card names are not destroyed as a result of battle. Discard one Monster Card with "Blade" or "Knight" in its card name to make the Battle Damage inflicted by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0. This card is destroyed after the fifth attack your opponent declares after this card's activation.

"Now, not only are my knights not destroyed in battle, but if I discard one of them from my hand, I can make the damage you inflict to my Life Points 0!"

"Well, you're going to have to discard, because your Armor Blade is in Attack Mode!"

"Not so fast! My Armor Blade gets to switch to Defense Mode if attacked, so I'll do just that to negate your attack!"

"Darn!" I said. I was hoping to at least do damage to him, since I couldn't destroy it. Still, I knew the banner's weakness. "Remember, the Banner can only last 5 attacks. So, there goes one."

"It doesn't matter to me!" he said. "I still have plenty more monsters left that can take on your strategy!"

"All right, well, I set one card face-down, then end my turn."

"I draw!" he said. "Summon Scout Soldier in Attack Mode!"

Scout Soldier  
EARTH  
Level 2  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 200  
When this card is Summoned, search your Deck for a card with "Blade" or "Knight" in its card name, and add it to your hand. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Scout Soldier" from your Deck.

"I now get to search my deck for one of my cards with Blade or Knight in the name, and add it to my hand." He eventually picked a card, then played it. "Activate Rite of Knight!"

Rite Of Knight  
Spell/Continuous  
Each time a Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed in battle, both players can draw 1 card from their Decks.

"!!" I knew exactly what he was up to.

"Now, Scout Soldier, attack his Wise Alchemist!"

Scout Soldier charged at my Wise Alchemist. However, it responded with a blast of aura that shattered the soldier.

"Now, by discarding my Winged Dragon Knight, I can make the damage I take 0! Now, watch this! See, my Knight goes back to my Deck due to the effect of your Immaterialism!"

"He's won…" Adam declared.

"My Scout Soldier will be destroyed, so we both get to draw a card!"

We both drew a card. However, I knew it was over.

"Now, my Scout Soldier is placed back into my Deck by the effect of your Immaterialism! Plus, I get to summon another Scout Soldier from my deck!"

Another Scout Soldier appeared.

"With its effect, I'll grab my Winged Dragon Knight from my Deck, and have my new Scout Soldier attack your Wise Alchemist!"

His Scout Soldier charged at my Wise Alchemist. However, my alchemist blocked the attack, and sent it back, destroying my Scout Soldier.

"Now, I'll return my Winged Dragon Knight to my Deck to negate the damage with my Banner, then we both draw a card, then I get another Scout Soldier, and get my Winged Dragon Knight back, my Soldier attacks your Alchemist, and rinse and repeat until one of us runs out of cards. We both run 40-card decks. I've used 4 of my cards so far; Armor Blade, Nobility Banner, Rite Of Knight and Scout Soldier. I have no cards in my Graveyard, and four cards in my hand. Therefore, I have 32 cards left in my Deck. Let's see about you; you have your Wise Alchemist, your Fiend Alchemist, your two Splicers, your Stone, and Immaterialism on the field. You have Grenju and Restructure in your Graveyard, and three cards in your hand. That leaves you with 29 cards in your Deck. Since we each draw every time my Scout Soldier is destroyed, you'll lose first by deckout."

I sighed in frustration. "Arrgh…you always know how to take the easy way out!"

"Well, that's what you get when you keep us waiting!" he retorted.

"Well, that was fun to watch Leon get his butt whooped by a technicality." Andrew sneered. "Now, we're still a good ways away from the island. How's about I take you on next, Matt?"

"Sounds good." he replied.

"I don't want to watch; you guys can go ahead, I want to scope out our classmates, see if there are any worthy competition there."

"I'm coming with you, Leon." Adam said.

"Cool." I replied.

"Game on!" yelled Matt and Andrew as they started their duel. However, Adam and I stepped outside.

"Stupid Matt…thinking he knows everything." I whined.

"He doesn't know everything…" Adam replied sarcastically. "He just knows you. He knows what gets under your skin."

"I suppose…"

We decided to get something to drink. Nothing like filling your stomach on an ocean cruise; good thing none of us were seasick.

As we were headed to the food and drink area, we both got ourselves a pop while we looked around. There were quite a few people here; from naïve, show-off runts to mysterious wallflowers; the whole place was littered with duelists.

However, we were approached by a group of women. "Hey, boys." said the one in front. She was quite the attractive one; long brown hair with beautiful eyes, and the body to match. However, she wasn't interested in hooking up with us. "I'm bored; will one of you duel me?"

"I will!" we both shouted simultaneously. We both glared at each other before entering a long argument about which of us got to duel.

"You know what?" she said. "How about I pick?"

We stopped arguing and diverted our attention to her. "Huh?"

"I want to duel you." she said, pointing to Adam. My heart sank and I died a little inside, but Adam was the only one of us who hadn't had time to warm up before the exams.

"Hmm…I accept." he said.

--

Who is this mystery woman wanting to duel Adam?

How the hell did I come up with such a stupid but complicated way to make Matt win the duel against Leon?

And why the hell do they need so much practice before the exams?

Find out…next chapter!


	2. Adam's Reflection Deck

Author's Notes: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Author's Notes: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do, however, own all non-franchised characters and the ideas of all the cards I made up for this series. As good as you might find some of them, I ask that you not take these ideas without my permission…I worked hard to make some of these cards…

--

The two of them extended their Duel Disks. I looked around; apparently, some of the wallflowers looked interested enough. A couple of people walked up to us as the two readied for the duel.

"Go, Francesca!" cheered one of her friends. So, the woman's name was Francesca.

"Game on!"

Adam: 4000 L.P.  
Fran: 4000 L.P.

"Ladies first!" Francesca said, drawing a card. "Hmm…I summon Belle Wing in Attack Mode!"

Belle Wing  
WIND  
Level 4  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1600  
When this card is Normal Summoned, if your opponent controls a monster, both players can draw a card.

"I then set one card face-down, and end my turn." she said.

"All right. I draw!" Adam drew a card. "I summon Serpent Mirror in Attack Mode!"

Serpent Mirror  
DARK  
Level 3  
Dragon/Mirror  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 0  
During the Standby Phase after this card is Summoned, place this face-up card in your Mirror Deck to Special Summon 1 "Reflected Serpent Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
(A/N: Mirror Deck works like a Fusion Deck. Monsters can't be summoned directly from it except with a card effect. However, Mirror monsters that are placed in the Main Deck CAN be placed in your Mirror Deck, but they swap with their reflections each turn. Also, after a Duel, the monsters that were originally in the Main Deck return there, and their reflections return to the Mirror Deck.)

"I then play the Spell Card, Doom Reflection!"

Doom Reflection  
Spell/Normal  
Discard 1 card from your hand, and place 1 Mirror monster in your Mirror Deck. Special Summon the appropriate Mirror monster from your Mirror Deck.

"By discarding one card, I'm able to turn my Serpent Mirror over!" he said.

Serpent Mirror withdrew into the black mirror it was protruding out of. The mirror flipped over, becoming a white color, and out came a group of snakes.

Reflected Serpent Mirror  
DARK  
Level 3  
Reptile/Mirror  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 800  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your Mirror Deck. During the Standby Phase after this card is Summoned, place this face-up card in your Mirror Deck to Special Summon 1 "Serpent Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy 1 monster on the field.

"Now, my Serpents destroy your monster!"

"Not so fast! Activate Flute of Vanity!"

Flute Of Vanity  
Trap/Counter  
Send one Monster Card from your Deck to your Graveyard to make 1 of your monsters unaffected by the effect of 1 of your opponent's Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster Cards until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated.

"By getting rid of one of my monsters in my deck, I get to block my Belle Wing from being destroyed by your Mirror's effect!"

"Argh!" he said. Adam was in a bit of a bad position, but knowing Adam, he'd pull himself out of it with ease. "I set two cards face-down, then end my turn."

"All right, my turn!" She drew a card. "I summon my Graceful Beauty in Attack Mode!"

Graceful Beauty  
EARTH  
Level 3  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 800  
When this card is Summoned, if you control one other monster, and your opponent controls at least 1 monster, this card can attack your opponent directly during the turn it is Summoned.

"See, since I have my Belle Wing on the field, and you have at least one monster, my Beauty can attack you directly!"

"!!"

"Now, Beauty, attack him directly!"

I thought Adam would do something. However, he didn't.

Fran: 4000 L.P.  
Adam: 3100 L.P.

"And now for your Mirror! Go, Belle Wing, destroy his Reflected Serpent Mirror!"

"Not so fast!" Adam declared. "Activate Reflection Bend!"

Reflection Bend  
Trap/Normal  
Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack, then place 1 Mirror monster on the field into your Mirror Deck, then Special Summon the appropriate monster from your Mirror Deck. Then, draw 1 card.

"Now, my Serpents turn over, negating your attack!" Adam yelled. "Then I get to draw a card, then, my Serpent Mirror's effect kicks in, giving you 500 damage!"

"Ahh!"

Fran: 3500 L.P.  
Adam: 3100 L.P.

"Ugh…I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Adam said. "Now, my Serpent Mirror turns over!"

Adam's Serpent Mirror withdrew into its mirror, and its multi-serpent counterpart appeared.

"Now, I get to destroy your Belle Wing!"

"!!"

The serpents extended from the mirror, smashing their way through Belle Wing.

"Now, I summon Spirit Mirror in Attack Mode!"

Spirit Mirror  
LIGHT  
Level 4  
Spellcaster/Mirror  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
During the Standby Phase after this card is Summoned, place this face-up card in your Mirror Deck to Special Summon 1 "Reflected Spirit Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, draw 1 card.

"Then, I reveal my face-down card, Mirror Warp!"

Mirror Warp  
Trap/Normal  
Activate only when there are 2 or more Mirror monsters on your side of the field. Place them in the Mirror Deck, and Special Summon the appropriate monsters from your Mirror Deck. Then, you can destroy 1 monster on the field.

"So, my monsters both turn over!"

The monsters retreated into their mirrors. The Serpent Mirror turned white as a single dragon appeared from the mirror. The Spirit Mirror turned black, and from it emerged a black spirit.

Reflected Spirit Mirror  
DARK  
Level 4  
Spellcaster/Mirror  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your Mirror Deck. During the Standby Phase after this card is Summoned, place this face-up card in your Mirror Deck to Special Summon 1 "Spirit Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent discards 1 random card from their hand.

"Now, my mirror monsters' effects kick in. First, my serpent inflicts 500 damage to your Life Points!"

The dragon protruding from the mirror hurled a ball of fire at Francesca.

Adam: 3100 L.P.  
Fran: 3000 L.P.

"Now, my Reflected Spirit Mirror forces you to discard 1 card!"

"Ugh!" Francesca placed one card from her hand to her Graveyard.

"Then, the other effect of Mirror Warp kicks in! Now, I get to destroy one monster on the field!"

"No, my Beauty!"

"Gone!" Adam said as Graceful Beauty was destroyed.

"Now, my Mirrors, attack her directly!"

"I reveal my face-down card!" Francesca said. "Go, Veil Of Vanity!"

Veil Of Vanity  
Trap/Normal  
Activate when your opponent declares an attack when you have no monsters on the field. Special Summon one monster from your hand.

"Veil Of Vanity lets me play one of my monsters from my hand when you're attacking me directly. So, give a warm welcome to my Belle Diamond!"

Belle Diamond  
WIND  
Level 7  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
If your opponent controls a monster when this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon one monster from your hand. Your opponent cannot attack another Winged Beast or Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field as long as this card remains face-up.

"Since you have a monster on your side of the field when my Belle Diamond comes into play, I get to summon another monster from my hand. So, why not bring out another Belle Diamond?"

For a second, I thought this girl was a joke. Now I saw her strategy-she wanted her monsters destroyed so she could bring out her Belle Diamonds.

"And, with my second Belle Diamond's effect, I summon my Vanity Viper in Attack Mode!"

Vanity Viper  
WIND  
Level 3  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1000  
If your opponent controls a monster during your Draw Phase, you can draw 1 extra card during your Draw Phase by paying 500 Life Points.

"All right, then…" Adam said. "Since a new monster is on your side of the field, I'll just have my Reflected Spirit Mirror get rid of your Vanity Viper!"

"Not so fast!" Francesca mused. "Since my Belle Diamonds are on the field, you can't attack any other of my Winged Beast or Warrior monsters! And, because there are two on the field, you can't attack any of my monsters!"

"!!" I realized that this was her plan all along-to put Adam in an attack lock.

"Fine…" he said. "I play one card face-down, then end my turn."

"I draw!" she said. "Thanks to Vanity Viper's effect, since you have at least one monster on the field during my Draw Phase, I can pay 500 Life Points to draw 1 more card. And I'll do just that!"

Adam: 3100 L.P.  
Fran: 2500 L.P.

"Now, I play the Spell Card, Throne Of Vanity!"

Throne Of Vanity  
Spell/Normal  
Activate when you control a face-up "Belle Diamond" and your opponent controls at least 2 monsters. Special Summon one Warrior or Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck.

"Now, since I have my Belle Diamond on the field, and you have at least 2 monsters, I can play my Royal Throne Guard from my deck!"

Royal Throne Guard  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500  
Your opponent cannot select "Belle Diamond" on your side of the field as an attack target as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

"Now, I play Polymerization!"

Polymerization  
Spell/Normal  
Send, from your hand or your side of the field, the appropriate Fusion Material Monsters to the Graveyard, and Special Summon one monster from your Fusion Deck.

"I fuse my Royal Throne Guard and my Vanity Viper to summon my Vanity Guard!"

Vanity Guard  
WIND  
Level 6  
Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1900  
"Vanity Viper" + "Royal Throne Guard"  
Increase the ATK of all Winged Beast and Warrior-Type monsters on the field by 500 points. The effect of a card that targets one Winged Beast or Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field targets this card instead.

"Now, my Vanity Guard increases the attack power of my Belle Diamonds, as well as itself, by 500 points each!"

Well, Adam had better have a damn good face-down or he was finished.

"Now, Vanity Guard, attack his Reflected Spirit Mirror!"

"Did you forget my face-down card? Go, Shatter!"

Shatter  
Trap/Normal  
Discard 1 Mirror monster from your hand. Make the ATK of all your opponent's monsters 0 until the End Phase of this turn.

"Now, by discarding my Whale Mirror to the Graveyard, I can make your monster's attack powers 0! And you can't call off the attack now!"

"Oh no!"

The Vanity Guard swooped in on Adam's Reflected Spirit Mirror. However, shards of glass impaled the beast, causing its power to become 0. It was blinded as well, so it couldn't see that it was flying directly into a ball of energy released by the mirror, and shattered.

Adam: 3100 L.P.  
Fran: 1500 L.P.

"That's not all; my Shatter makes the attack of your Belle Diamonds 0 as well!"

"How sad…oh well, even if your mirror manages to destroy one of my Belle Diamonds, your mirrors combined don't have the strength to defeat the other one!"

"We'll see."

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Adam said. "Now, my mirrors turn over!"

Serpent Mirror withdrew into its white mirror. A black group of serpents took its place. Meanwhile, Reflected Spirit Mirror withdrew into its black mirror, replacing itself as its lighter counterpart.

"Now, for the effects. First, Reflected Serpent Mirror destroys one of your Belle Diamonds!"

The Serpents inside the mirror lunged at one of the Belle Diamonds, destroying it.

"Next, my Spirit Mirror allows me to draw a card!" He drew a card from his deck, then grinned. "Sorry, but I've won this duel!"

"With what? Your mirrors still don't have the strength to overcome my Belle Diamond!"

"Perhaps not on their own…" Adam said. "But they do together! Go, Glass Fusion!"

Glass Fusion  
Spell/Normal  
Send, from your side of the field or your Mirror Deck, monsters listed as Fusion Material Monsters of a Fusion monster, then Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.

"Now, my mirrors fuse to become…Undead Snake Mirror!"

Undead Snake Mirror  
DARK  
Level 8  
Zombie/Fusion/Mirror  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1200  
"Serpent Mirror" + "Spirit Mirror"  
During your Standby Phase, place this card on your side of the field in your Mirror Deck and Special Summon one "Reflected Undead Snake Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy one monster on the field, and draw 1 card. This card cannot attack a player directly.

"Now, my Mirror destroys your Belle Diamond, and I get to draw a card."

The Snake lunged at the second Belle Diamond, destroying it. However, I knew Adam's deck…While his mirror couldn't attack him directly, its reflection could…

"My Mirror, sadly, is unable to attack you directly. However, with this card, I win the duel. Activate Single Reflection!"

Single Reflection  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Place one Mirror Monster in your Mirror Deck, and Special Summon the appropriate Mirror Monster from your Mirror Deck.

"Now, my Mirror turns over."

The large, thick serpent withdrew into its mirror. As the mirror turned black, a much longer but thinner serpent emerged from it.

Reflected Undead Snake Mirror  
DARK  
Level 8  
Reptile/Mirror  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 2600  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your Mirror Deck with a card effect. During your Standby Phase, place this face-up card in your Mirror Deck and Special Summon one "Undead Snake Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent discards 1 card and takes 500 damage. This card can attack your opponent directly.

"Now, first, for the summon of my Undead Serpent. You discard a card, then take 500 damage!"

"He's got it!" I said.

Adam: 3100 L.P.  
Fran: 1000 L.P.

"Now, my Serpent Mirror will end this! Go, attack her directly!"

The Serpent lunged from the mirror at lightning speed towards Francesca. It slammed into her, causing her to fall over.

Adam: 3100 L.P.  
Fran: 0 L.P.

"Wow…" she said. "You're pretty good, kid."

"Thank you, Francesca." he said. He then turned to me, then back to her. "Good luck with your exams." He then ran over to me.

"Good job, Adam." I said.

"Thanks, Leon." he replied. He then looked over my head, seeing Duel Academy in the distance. "We're almost at Duel Academy…should we tell Andrew and Matt?"

"Sure, why not?"

We then headed back to where we were staying. As we came in, Matt had just reduced Andrew's Life Points to 0.

"Bad time?" I asked.

"Not really…" Matt said. "You just saw me win, after all."

"Man, you are too good!" Andrew complained. "I can't ever seem to beat you!"

"Well, I may be good, but we have to see if the proctors think the same." Matt said.

"We're almost at the Academy." I said. "We'd better pack up and get ready to go."

"Good idea…" Matt said, storing his Deck in his Duel Disk. Andrew did the same as Adam and I began storing our belongings in our backpacks and suitcases. As soon as we were fully ready, the boat had docked.

"All right…Duel Academy, here we come!" I exclaimed.

--

Will the four young duelists make the cut of Duel Academy?

If they do, what dorms will they be placed in?

Why aren't I getting reviews for my stories?

Find out…NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. The Test! Leon's Alchemy Fusion Deck!

After docking, the four of us checked out the scenery

After docking, the four of us checked out the scenery. Quite the beautiful place, I must say. A big arena in the middle was surrounded by two big buildings.

Regardless, I followed the orders of the people who helped see us off the boat. We were instructed to head inside the main building. We managed to see a lot of duelists, so it was a bit nerve-wracking to see all the competition we were going to be put up against in the test areas.

The four of us stuck close throughout, being sure not to get lost in the crowd. Eventually, after a long wait in a longer line-up, we got inside the building. However, we were confused when we each received different numbers.

"I wonder what this means." I said as I walked away from the desks where we received our numbers.

"It's likely the order in which we're going to be dueling." Matt noted. "My guess is that it's the lack of proctors." Looking at the field, he noticed a lot of proctors. A lot of them were busy in a duel with one of the entrants. Matt noted the proctors' strategies.

"I can only tell you guys one thing…" he said. "Good luck."

Looking around, a few of the duelists had began taking seats, going off in groups as they watched the duels. There were a lot of strange-looking people in the crowd, but nobody really took notice to the fact that I was eyeing any of them. It was better that way; I didn't want dirty looks from any potential rivals.

Regardless, I was beginning to grow bored of the waiting. Numbers kept being called as more duelists went down. Some managed to defeat the proctors, but a few of them failed the duel examination, and some even failed the written portion, which was issued directly after the duel portion.

Eventually, the first of us was called to the field; Andrew. He managed to hold his own, but barely squeezed out a victory.

Directly after, I was called down. I was fighting the same proctor that Andrew had barely beaten.

"Game on!"

Leon: 4000 L.P.  
Proctor: 4000 L.P.

"I'll go first, to allow you to calculate the move I make." the proctor said, drawing his card. "I summon a monster in face-down Defense Position." A face-down monster appeared on his field. "I'll also play a set Spell or Trap Card face-down. That ends my move."

What a robotic word choice this proctor had; it was almost…uncomfortable to hear this guy talk, I felt like a two-year old, for God's sake. "Draw!" Perhaps my spitfire style could breathe life into this match. "I summon Chipoff Beast in Attack Mode!" A lava-covered beast with sharp claws and melting skin stormed the field.

Chipoff Beast  
FIRE  
Level 4  
Pyro/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1200  
Each time Battle Damage to either player is inflicted in battle involving this card, decrease the ATK of this card by 300 points, and Special Summon 1 "Chipoff Token (FIRE, Level 1, Pyro, ATK/300, DEF/0)".

"Now, my Chipoff Beast, attack his face-down monster!" I commanded. Despite its melting body, it was still able to charge at high speed towards his monster. However, that stopped once his monster was revealed.

"You've attacked my face-down monster; Stone Statue of the Aztecs!"

Stone Statue of the Aztecs  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Rock/Effect  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 2000  
The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent when your opponent attacks this Defense Position card is doubled.

"Now, you're unable to destroy my Statue, and you take double recoil damage."

Leon: 3600 L.P.  
Proctor: 4000 L.P.

"You've also revealed my face-down card, Destruction Punch!"

Destruction Punch  
Trap/Normal  
When your opponent attacks a Defense Position monster on your side of the field, and the ATK of the attacking monster is lower than the DEF of your monster, destroy the attacking monster.

"Now, your Chipoff Beast is destroyed." he declared.

"Before your Punch destroys my Beast, its effect kicks in." I said as my Chipoff Beast let its shoulder chip off. The chip reformed into a small beast of its own, with 300 attack points and 0 defense. "Whenever my beast is exposed to battle damage, he loses 300 attack points, and I get a token with 300 attack points. However, my Beast is still going to be destroyed."

The Destruction Punch managed to destroy my Chipoff Beast, but not the shoulder chip it just leaked.

"Now," I began. "I set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw." he said, stoically eyeing his draw. "I activate Chorus of Sanctuary!" He opened the field spell slot on his Duel Disk. The field changed to a luscious garden filled with angels and ideal images of serenity and peace.

Chorus of Sanctuary  
Spell/Field  
Increase the DEF of all Defense Position monsters by 500 points.

"Now, all monsters who are defending gain 500 defense points!"

The defense points of his Stone Statue rose by 500, to 2500. The defense points of my Chipoff Token also rose to 500.

"Now, I set a monster face-down, and one Spell or Trap Card face-down. That ends my move."

"Draw!" I declared as I drew my card. "I first summon my Mirage Apparition in Attack Mode!"

Mirage Apparition  
WATER  
Level 4  
Zombie/Effect  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 0  
At the end of the turn that this card is Summoned, shuffle this card into your Deck.

"Now, I reveal my face-down card; Homunculus Blast!"

Homunculus Blast  
Trap/Normal  
Tribute one monster on your side of the field. Special Summon monsters from your Deck whose total ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster.

"I now tribute my Mirage Apparition to summon my Homunculus Soul in Attack Mode!"

Homunculus Soul  
LIGHT  
Level 1  
Spellcaster  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
_The soul of a homunculus, it is able to use the physical material of whatever is around it in order to create a new body. Such power is a wanted commodity among mortals who wish to obtain power in order to upgrade their bodies._

"I'm also able to summon monsters with up to 2200 attack points. Meet my Rotting Beast Carcass!"

Rotting Beast Carcass  
EARTH  
Level 7  
Insect/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
You are able to Special Summon this card from your hand during either player's turn. This card is destroyed during the End Phase of the turn that is Summoned.

"Now, I still have 2200 attack points left, so let's keep looking for advantageous monsters to summon. How about a couple Alchemy Brainwave Beasts?" Two small blue beasts with giant purple brains stormed the field.

Alchemy Brainwave Beast  
WATER  
Level 3  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 300  
When this card is Summoned or flipped face-up, you can change the battle position of one monster on the field. (If it is in face-down Defense Position, change it to face-up Attack Position.)

"Now, my Beasts each can bring your monsters to attack mode!"

The Beasts approached the proctor's monsters. Stone Statue of the Aztecs and the revealed Giant Soldier of Stone were switched to Attack Mode.

Giant Soldier of Stone

EARTH  
Level 3  
Rock  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000

"Now, for my next move; I reveal my second face-down card; Dissolve!"

Dissolve  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Tribute one monster. Destroy one card on the field.

"Now, I'll rid myself of my Chipoff Token, and I'm able to rid myself of your face-down." I said.

His face-down card shattered.

"Impressive play, young man." the proctor complimented.

"You think I'm done yet?" I asked sarcastically. "I activate Polymerization!"

Polymerization  
Spell/Normal  
Send, from your hand or your side of the field, monsters that are listed as Fusion-Material Monsters on a Fusion Monster in your Fusion Deck to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that monster.

"I now fuse my Homunculus Soul and my Rotting Beast Carcass to summon my Level 8 Homunculus!" Homunculus Soul and Rotting Beast Carcass melded. Appearing from the fusion was a large robot with 8 orbs on its body.

Level 8 Homunculus  
LIGHT  
Level 8  
Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600  
"Homunculus Soul" + a Level 7 monster  
This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each.

"Now, for the best part. My Homunculus can attack each of your monsters one time each. So, if you do the math, my creature will do 2500 damage to you destroying your Stone Soldier, and 1500 when destroying your Soldier of Stone. That adds up to 4000; enough to give me the game. Go, my creature, end this duel now!"

My Homunculus swung its fists at the two stones, destroying them.

Leon: 3600 L.P.  
Proctor: 0 L.P.

"Excellent." the proctor said. "A victory by turn 2. You have incredible promise, kid. I just hope that you'll do well on the written test."

I chuckled. "That's what I'm worried about, sadly. But thank you for telling me that." I said.

I headed back to Matt, Andrew, and Adam.

"Congratulations, Leon." Matt said.

"You sure as hell did a better job than me." Andrew said. "Those defenses are hard to break through."

"That's how his deck is built, though, Andrew." Matt said. "He sets himself up incredibly fast to win. His problem is that he lacks a strong creature that doesn't require Polymerization or a ritual spell card."

"Well, it seems my fusion alchemy deck worked better than my ritual alchemy deck did." I said. "Good thing…my ritual deck wouldn't have done nearly as well."

"Well, now you're supposed to do your written exam." Matt said. "Meanwhile, Adam and I are going to take the duel exam. See ya." They headed off to the field, where they each got to fight a proctor. Meanwhile, I picked up the pen and began my written exam.


	4. Sibling Rivalry! Adam vs Andrew Icarus!

"What

"What?!" I said. "I failed the written portion?!"

Standing there was a tall, blonde-haired man with purple lipstick, wearing a blue robe. "It's actually quite disappointing…you are quite the skilled duelist, and you have an extremely strong deck. We were unsure of what to do with you, because you are a great talent, but you're at a failing grade. However, you're lucky, kid-I pulled through for you. I think you have a lot of potential as a competitor, but you need to study more. You'll get that precious study time as a student in this school. However, we're putting you in the rookie dorms as punishment." He handed me a red uniform.

"…I see." I mused. "Thank you for believing in me, Mr…"

"That's Dr. to you, Slifer." the man retorted, offended. "I, Veilan Crowler, have a PhD in dueling, for your information."

"Dr. Crowler. Thank you, sir. I'll work hard and do my best to keep up in my studies, I promise."

"Good." he said. "I don't want my efforts to go to waste…" He then glared at me. "And I'm going to make sure that you keep up…the hard way."

I then left the office as I headed to the Slifer Red dorms. I entered there, and saw a few other people. I managed to recognize Andrew, and there were two others sitting there.

"Hey, Andrew." I said, relieved that I was with a friend through this. It made the experience…bearable.

"Hey, Leon." he replied.

"Who are our friends here?" I asked. I looked over to them. One of them was a short kid wearing a winter cap, and the other was a rather large kid. They both were looking at us, but were far away from each other.

"I'm Josh." the big one answered.

"I'm Emmanuel." the short one answered.

"So, Leon, how the hell did you end up here?" Andrew asked. "You did so well in the exam, I thought you'd be in Ra Yellow for sure!"

"I nearly didn't even end up here." I replied. "I failed my written exam. Thing is, Crowler believes that I have great potential, so he wants to keep me here."

"Well, I'd like to get to know you two better…" Andrew said, referring to Josh and Emmanuel, "but we have to go to class. We should head out now."

The four of us headed out towards the main building, heading to our class. Arriving there, we saw Adam. He was wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, and was sitting with his fellow Ra Yellow students. However, we couldn't talk to them due to the fact that we were supposed to sit with our fellow Slifer Red students.

"Greetings, students." Crowler said. "I first want to welcome all the first-years. The first question I think is all on your minds is 'Why are none of the first-years in Obelisk Blue?' The answer to that question is simple. Despite some of your amazing scores, nobody ever makes Obelisk Blue initially. Mid-term or second-year exams can boost your school profiles and put you in better dormitories. Now, with that through, we'd like to train some of you by pitting you against some of the more experienced duelists."

One of the Obelisk Blue students stood up. I immediately recognized him. "Sir, I would like to request a match with Adam Icarus of Ra Yellow."

"Andrew Icarus, you want to duel your brother." he said. "Personally, I'd like to see the skill your brother has, and want to see if he'll be following in your footsteps. There isn't a doubt in my mind. Please, the two of you, step up to the dueling arena."

The two of them headed to the arena. Immediately, Andrew and I knew this was a must-see match.

"It's been a while since you and I last had a duel." Andy said. (A/N: Because there's two Andrews, I'll refer to Andrew Icarus as Andy for parts where it's confusing for the readers to tell which Andrew is speaking.)

"No kidding." Adam replied. "I'm actually stoked that you wanted to duel me. Still, don't think that just because he we're brothers!" He readied his new Duel Disk for the match.

"I expected nothing less." he replied stoically, extending his Duel Disk.

"Game on!"

Adam: 4000 L.P.  
Andrew: 4000 L.P.

"The challenger goes first." Andrew said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon my Sand Snake in Attack Mode!"

Sand Snake  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000  
When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, destroy 1 Set card on the field.

"Now, I play one card face-down, then end my turn."

"I draw!" Adam said. "I summon my Cannon Mirror in Attack Mode!" A white mirror appeared on the field. A large laser cannon protruded from it.

Cannon Mirror  
DARK  
Level 4  
Machine/Mirror  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 0  
During your Standby Phase, place this card in your Mirror Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Reflected Cannon Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, decrease the ATK of a face-up monster by 900 points, then decrease the ATK of this card by 300 points.

"Go, my Cannon, destroy his Sand Snake!" Adam commanded. The cannon charged a laser, and fired it. (A/N: It also grew a large red mouth with deranged eyes and screamed, "IMMA FIRIN MAH LASER!", directly before unleashing its attack. :P)

"I activate my face-down card; Dust Shield!"

Dust Shield  
Trap/Continuous  
EARTH monsters you control are not destroyed in battle. Battle Damage you inflict to your opponent is halved. Destroy this card during your 3rd Standby Phase after activation.

A cloud of dust enshrouded Andrew's Snake. The laser that the cannon fired hit the cloud of dust, but the Snake emerged from it completely unharmed.

Adam: 4000 L.P.  
Andrew: 3600 L.P.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw." he said. He smirked as he opened the field spell slot on his Duel Disk. "I activate Sanctuary in the Sands!" The field changed to a desert with a temple behind Andrew.

Sanctuary in the Sands  
Spell/Field  
Increase the ATK of all EARTH monsters by 300 points. Battle Damage inflicted to the controller of an EARTH monster in a battle involving that EARTH monster becomes 0.

"Now, my Sanctuary gives my Sand Snake an extra 300 points." he said.

"Not enough to beat my Mirror, I'm afraid." Adam replied.

"I'm not done." he said. "With my Sanctuary in play, I can Special Summon my Sandtrap Larvae in Attack Mode!" A section of the sands began to sink in. A large mouth of ravenous teeth appeared in the sinkhole, and the creature who it belonged to emerged from the sands; however, it was much smaller than I expected.

Sandtrap Larvae  
EARTH  
Level 3  
Insect/Effect  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
When there is a face-up "Sanctuary in the Sands" on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects and discards one card.

"Now, since my Larvae's been summoned, you discard a card." he said.

"All right." Adam said, looking over his hand. He eventually chose a card.

"Now, my Larvae gains 300 attack points, and I can still summon a monster. Why not tribute both my monsters for my best card?" The winds of sacrifice enveloped his two monsters. "Meet the Dune Dragon!" The sands shook, and emerging from it was a giant dragon covered in sand. It crept up the sands slowly, then spread its wings, taking flight. The sand it had dusted off from spreading its wings combined with the gust of wind caused by it caused a few sandstorms to occur.

Dune Dragon  
EARTH  
Level 8  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2500  
If this card is Summoned while "Sanctuary in the Sands" is face-up on the field, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each. If "Sanctuary in the Sands" is face-up on your side of the field when this card declares battle against a Defense Position monster, if the ATK of this card exceeds the DEF of the opponent's monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

"Now, my Dragon gains 300 attack points due to my Sanctuary, and gives you 1000 damage because I summoned it while my Sanctuary was in play!" he said.

The Dragon whipped used the sandstorm it had whipped up and sent it hurtling towards Adam.

Adam: 3000 L.P.  
Andrew: 3600 L.P.

"Now, my Dragon, attack his Mirror!" he commanded. The Dragon whipped up another sandstorm.

"Activate face-down; Reflection Bend!"

Reflection Bend  
Trap/Normal  
Activate when your opponent declares an attack on a Mirror monster you control. Negate the attack, then place the Mirror monster in your Mirror Deck, then Special Summon the appropriate Mirror monster from your Mirror Deck.

"Now, your attack gets negated, and I get to flip over my Cannon!" The cannon withdrew into its mirror as the sandstorm passed. The mirror turned over, becoming black, and another large cannon emerged from it.

Reflected Cannon Mirror  
LIGHT  
Level 4  
Machine/Mirror  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 2000  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your Mirror Deck by the effect of a card. During your Standby Phase, place this card in your Mirror Deck and Special Summon a "Cannon Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, select one monster on the field. That monster cannot attack while this card remains face-up on your side of the field.

"Now, when my Mirror is put into play, it immobilizes your Dragon!" Adam declared.

"Hmm…intelligent play, brother." he said. "I'll end my turn."

"I draw!" Adam said, drawing his card. "Now, my mirror turns over!" His Reflected Cannon Mirror withdrew into its black mirror and turned over into a white mirror. "My mirror now kicks in. It gives up 300 of its attack points to take 900 attack out of your Dragon!"

The cannon fired a blue laser at the Dune Dragon. Its attack power dropped to 2100 as the Cannon's attack power dropped to 1700.

"Now, I sacrifice my Cannon Mirror to summon my Kaiser Mirror!" My Cannon Mirror withdrew into the white mirror, and it expanded as an armored dragon appeared from it.

Kaiser Mirror  
FIRE  
Level 6  
Dragon/Mirror  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2400  
During your Standby Phase, place this card in your Mirror Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Reflected Kaiser Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy 1 card on the field.

"Now, I play Single Reflection!"

Single Reflection  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Place 1 Mirror monster in your Mirror Deck, and Special Summon the appropriate monster from your Mirror Deck.

"Now, my Kaiser Mirror turns over!" he said. The dragon withdrew into its mirror, and another dragon stuck out from it. This one was less armored, and held swords.

Reflected Kaiser Mirror  
FIRE  
Level 6  
Dragon/Mirror  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1700  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your Mirror Deck with a card effect. During your Standby Phase, place this card in your Mirror Deck and Special Summon 1 "Kaiser Mirror" from your Mirror Deck. When this card is Special Summoned, select one face-up monster on the field. As long as this card remains face-up, increase the ATK of that monster by 1000 points.

"Now, my Mirror gains 1000 points upon entering the field." Adam said. "Now, I activate Sacred Shard!" He played a Spell Card from his hand. The image of a glowing shard of glass appeared on the field. The shining shard emerged from the card.

Sacred Shard  
Spell/Normal  
Activate when you control a Mirror monster. Destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field.

"Now, with my Shard, I'm able to destroy your Sanctuary!" Adam said. The Sacred Shard fired itself at Andrew's Sanctuary, destroying it. Dune Dragon's attack points dropped further to 1800. "Now, your Sand Shield may keep your Dragon alive, but you are now able to take damage. So, my Mirror, attack his Dune Dragon!" he commanded. His mirror threw one of the swords it was holding at the Dune Dragon. It impaled the Dragon, sending it crashing to the ground.

Adam: 3000 L.P.  
Andrew: 2300 L.P.

"I then set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Andrew said. He was in a bad position at this point; his brother's mirrors could dismantle whatever he played, and his best monster was one turn away from being destroyed, with his Dust Shield settling in one more turn. Plus, his dragon had pathetically weak attack strength. "I activate the Spell Card, Terraforming!"

Terraforming  
Spell/Normal  
Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

"Now, I'll take a second Sanctuary of the Sands from my deck and add it to my hand." he said as he shuffled his deck. "Now, I'll replay my Sanctuary. Now, I'll sacrifice my Dune Dragon for my Dune Worm!" The winds of sacrifice enveloped his now impaled Dragon, and from the sand burst a giant worm.

Dune Worm  
EARTH  
Level 6

Insect/Effect  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1900  
Remove from play the monster Tributed for this card. When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon one of your monsters that is currently removed from play. When this card is Tribute Summoned, if you have a face-up "Sanctuary in the Sands" on your side of the field, destroy one monster on the field.

"Now, since my Dune Worm was summoned while my Sanctuary was in played, I get to destroy your Mirror!" His Dune Worm charged at Adam's Mirror, but he had planned that.

"Not so fast! I activate Double Reflection!"

Double Reflection  
Spell/Quick-Play  
You can only activate this card when you have "Single Reflection" is in your Graveyard. Place 1 Mirror monster in your Mirror Deck, and Special Summon the appropriate Mirror monster from your Mirror Deck. After its effect has resolved, place it back in the Mirror Deck, and Special Summon the appropriate Mirror monster from your Mirror Deck.

"Now, I get to protect my Mirror by turning it over!" Reflected Kaiser Mirror withdrew into its black mirror, and its lighter, more armored reflection popped out. "My Kaiser Mirror then gets its effect in, which lets it destroy a card. So, my Kaiser Mirror gets to destroy your Dune Worm."

Kaiser Mirror fired a burst of flames at Dune Worm, incinerating it.

"Now, my Kaiser Mirror turns over once again!"

Kaiser Mirror withdrew into its white mirror, turning into its darker, more aggressive version of itself.

"Destroying my Dune Worm activates its effect!" Andrew said. "When removed from the field, my Worm brings back the monster I sacrificed to summon it! So, with that, my Dune Dragon returns to the field, this time at full strength!"

The Dune Dragon burst from the sands once again.

"Now, Dune Dragon gives you 1000 damage!" Dune Dragon whipped up a sandstorm that hit Adam.

Adam: 2000 L.P.  
Andrew: 2300 L.P.

"Here's how I'm going to win. Since I have two Insect-Type monsters in my Graveyard, I can remove them from the game. In return, I'm allowed to Special Summon my Doom Dozer from my hand!" Bursting from the sand was a giant pink centipede.

Doom Dozer  
EARTH  
Level 8  
Insect/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 2 Insect-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top card of your opponent's Deck to their Graveyard.

"Now, my Sanctuary gives each of my monsters 300 attack points. If you do the math…"

"Oh no…" Adam said.

"Now, Doom Dozer, attack his Reflected Kaiser Mirror!" Andrew commanded. The Doom Dozer charged at the mirror. It responded by chucking one of its swords at Doom Dozer. The sword impaled it in the head, but didn't stop Doom Dozer from rending Reflected Kaiser Mirror to shreds.

"If you don't remember, my Doom Dozer isn't destroyed in battle due to my Sand Shield."

"…" Adam didn't reply. He knew he'd lost.

"Go, Dune Dragon, attack him directly for game!" he commanded. The Dragon whipped up a giant sandstorm which managed to knock out the rest of Adam's Life Points.

Adam: 0 L.P.  
Andrew: 2300 L.P.

"Wow…" Josh said. "That kid's amazing!"

"He's an Obelisk; he's supposed to be." I said. "Besides, those two are both geniuses in their own right."

"Good job, brother." Andrew said. "You don't usually put up a fight when we duel. Nice to see you've improved."

"Thank you, brother." Adam replied. "I'll keep getting better, and one day, I might beat you."

"Well, what a duel." Crowler said. "I expected no less from the Icarus brothers. Well, with that done, why don't we try another match? Let's let one of the Ra Yellow students pick a Slifer to duel?"

"I'll go." said a Ra Yellow woman. I recognized her immediately; she was the woman standing next to Francesca on the boat here. "I want to duel him." she said, pointing to me.

"Huh?" I asked. "Me?"

"What are you, deaf?" she asked sarcastically. She had a lot of sass for a relatively tame-looking chick.

I scoffed. "Fine!" I jumped on the duel field just as the Icarus brothers got off of it. "You've got yourself a duel!"

"So, Scarlet of Ra Yellow wants to duel Leon from Slifer Red? That's perfectly fine with me…" Crowler said. He then looked at me. "It will help me assess your worth as a duelist by seeing your skill first-hand."

I readied my Duel Disk for our match. She did the same.

"Game on!"

Leon: 4000 L.P.

Scarlet: 4000 L.P.


	5. Birds of a Feather! Leon vs Scarlet!

"I'll go first

"I'll go first." I said. I looked over my hand, eventually deciding on a card. "I summon my Split Slime in Defense Mode!" A blue blob appeared on the field.

Split Slime  
WATER  
Level 4  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1500  
When this card is destroyed in battle, Special Summon 2 "Slime Tokens" (WATER, Level 2, Aqua, ATK/500, DEF/750) to your side of the field.

"Now, I'll set this one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" she said. "I summon Hunter Wing in Attack Mode!" A red bird with large talons stormed the field.

Hunter Wing  
WIND  
Level 4  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200  
When this card destroys a monster in battle, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

"Now, my Belle Wing, destroy his Split Slime!" she commanded. Her bird charged at my Slime.

"Activate face-down card; Homunculus Blast!"

Homunculus Blast  
Trap/Normal  
Tribute one monster on your side of the field. Special Summon monsters from your Deck whose total ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster.

"Now, I get to tribute my Slime, and I get monsters whose total attack power equals 1000!" I said. I looked through my deck. "I summon my Homunculus Soul, my Brainwave Beast, and my Alchemy Insect, all in Defense Mode!" Three creatures stormed the field; a small orb, a small blue beast with a giant purple brain, and a cobalt-colored centipede."

Homunculus Soul  
LIGHT  
Level 1  
Spellcaster  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
_The soul of a homunculus, it is able to use the physical material of whatever is around it in order to create a new body. Such power is a wanted commodity among mortals who wish to obtain power in order to upgrade their bodies._

Alchemy Brainwave Beast  
WATER  
Level 3  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 300  
When this card is Summoned or flipped face-up, you can change the battle position of one monster on the field. (If it is in face-down Defense Position, change it to face-up Attack Position.)

Alchemy Insect  
EARTH  
Level 5  
Insect/Effect  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 1900  
When this card is Summoned, equip 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field to this card as an Equip Card. Increase the ATK of this card by the ATK of the equipped monster. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster.

"Now, first, my Brainwave Beast will change your Bird to Defense Mode, preventing you from using your recall to attack my monsters. But really, I don't care. My Insect gets to devour your monster, gaining its attack power!"

"Oh no!" she said as her monster was eaten by my Insect, raising its attack power to 1900. "Hmm…I guess I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" I said. "I activate Polymerization!"

Polymerization  
Spell/Normal  
Send, from your hand or your side of the field, monsters that are listed as Fusion-Material Monsters on a Fusion Monster in your Fusion Deck to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that monster.

"This lets me fuse my Homunculus Soul and my Brainwave Beast to summon my Level 4 Homunculus!" My two creatures were sucked into the fusion as a short, but able-bodied warrior emerged from it.

Level 4 Homunculus  
LIGHT  
Level 4  
Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500  
"Homunculus Soul" + 1 Level 3 monster  
This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

"Now, with no monsters, you're wide open, and my monsters can win me the match right here!" I declared.

"How?" she asked. "Combined, your monsters' strength only totals 3900…"

"You must have not taken into account my Homunculus' special ability. It's allowed to attack twice in a turn." I said.

"Uh oh…"

"Now, my Homunculus, attack her directly!" My Homunculus charged at her. However, she revealed one of her face-down cards to counter it.

"Activate trap; Call of the Winds!"

Call of the Winds  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Activate when you control no monsters. Special Summon one Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand, and increase its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase.

"Now, I get to summon a bird from my hand. So, why not summon my favorite creature? Go, Birds of Paradise!" A flock of beautiful birds of all species stormed the field.

Birds of Paradise  
WIND  
Level 1  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 100  
As long as you control only Winged Beast-Type monsters, your opponent cannot declare an attack. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can draw 2 extra cards during your Draw Phase.

"Your birds are pretty…pretty weak!" I said. "Forget the math? My Insect can destroy your birds, and then the double attack from my Homunculus will finish you off! Go, Insect, attack her Birds!"

"It seems you're the one not paying attention to special abilities, now." she scoffed. "My birds prevent you from attacking as long as I control only Winged Beast monsters."

"Ugh!" I said. "Well, I'll set a card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" she said. "Now, the effect of my Birds of Paradise kick in! As long as I have them on the field, I get to draw two more cards during my Draw Phase, so I will!" She drew three cards from her deck. "I'll now activate a face-down card; Feather Bullet!"

Feather Bullet  
Trap/Normal  
Discard 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand. Destroy one monster on the field.

"Now, I'll rid myself of a Winged Beast from my hand. In return, I get to destroy your Homunculus!" she declared. A feather charged with energy appeared on the field.

"I reveal my face-down card; Half-Life!"

Half-Life  
Trap/Counter  
Cut the ATK of one face-up monster on your side of the field in half. Until the End Phase, that monster is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster Cards.

"Now, my Homunculus protects itself by losing half of its attack power!" The feather shot at my Homunculus, but it began to mutate, using its body to create a shield. Its attack power dropped to 1000.

"That's fine." she said. "I now activate Hunt of the Skies!"

Hunt of the Skies  
Spell/Normal  
Activate only when you control a Winged Beast-Type monster. Both players send 2 Monster Cards from their Deck to their Graveyard. Then, increase your Life Points by 500 for each Winged Beast-Type monster sent.

"Now, each of us sends two monsters from our Deck to our Graveyard." she said. An odd move; why would she rid herself of her own monsters?

Regardless, I decided to remove two Rotting Beast Carcasses from my deck and put them in the Graveyard.

"Now, here's the thing." she said. "I'm going to remove two Crow Sentries from my Deck. Since both of them are Winged Beasts, I gain 500 Life Points for each."

Her two birds appeared next to her birds. As they disappeared, her Life Points increased.

Scarlet: 5000 L.P.  
Leon: 4000 L.P.

"Now, my Crow Sentries' special abilities kick in!" she said.

"Huh?"

Crow Sentry  
WIND  
Level 3  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

"When my Crows are sent to the Graveyard, each allows me to draw a card!" She drew two more cards, giving her hand a total of five cards. "Now, with three Winged Beasts in my Graveyard, I'm able to Special Summon my Lord of Feathers!" She summoned a giant crow wearing glasses and a robe with giant wings. The wings had feathers dripping off of them, but they weren't lacking feathers in the least.

Lord of Feathers  
WIND  
Level 8  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while there are three or more Winged Beast-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Winged Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard from play to draw 1 card. As long as there are 5 or more Winged Beast-Type monsters in your Graveyard, this card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's cards. When this card declares an attack, return 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard to your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

"Now, Lord of Feathers, attack his Homunculus!" she commanded. The Lord of Feathers spread its wings open, whipping up a gust of wind that sent all of its loose feathers towards my Homunculus, destroying it.

Scarlet: 5000 L.P.  
Leon: 2400 L.P.

"Now, my Lord's ability kicks in! Each time it attacks, one of my Winged Beasts returns from my Graveyard to my Deck. I'll return one of my Crow Sentries from my Graveyard to my Deck." she said. Feathers below the Lord of Feathers began to disappear.

"Now, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." she said.

"I draw." I said. "I activate Alchemy Fusion!"

Alchemy Fusion  
Spell/Normal  
Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field (other than this card). Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion-Material monsters listed on a Fusion Monster in your Fusion Deck, and Special Summon the appropriate Fusion monster from your Fusion Deck.

"Now, I'm forced to destroy a Spell or Trap card on my side of the field. The Hunter Wing that my Alchemy Insect ate when it was summoned counts, so I can use it as a sacrifice. In return, I'm allowed to remove my Insect and the Homunculus Soul in my Graveyard to summon my Level 6 Homunculus!" My Homunculus appeared as my Insect fused with it. A rather large warrior stormed the field, with two large fists.

Level 6 Homunculus  
LIGHT  
Level 6  
Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2450 (A/N: lolmonarch)  
DEF: 2250  
"Homunculus Soul" + 1 Level 5 monster  
When this card is Summoned, destroy one card on the field. Whenever this card destroys a monster in battle, destroy 1 card on the field.

"Now, when my Homunculus comes into play, I get to destroy one card on the field. With that in mind, I'll destroy your Lord of Feathers!"

"Not so fast!" she replied, revealing her face-down card. "Activate Veil of Feathers!"

Veil of Feathers  
Trap/Counter  
Tribute one Winged Beast-Type monster you control. Until the End Phase, cards on your side of the field are not destroyed.

"Now, by sacrificing my Birds of Paradise, my Lord isn't destroyed until the end of the turn." she said as her Birds disappeared.

"Hmm…" I said. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" she said. "Hmm…I summon my Huntress Harpy in Attack Mode!" A pink bird with large talons and claws on its wings stormed the field.

Huntress Harpy  
WIND  
Level 4  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 900  
When this card is Summoned, if you control a Winged Beast-Type monster other than this card, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. When this card destroys a monster in battle, destroy one monster on the field.

"Now, when my Harpy comes into play, I get to destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field, considering I control another Winged Beast. So, say goodbye to your face-down card!"

"Not so fast!" I said. "Activate trap; Un-Fusion!"

Un-Fusion (A/N: Not De-Fusion, but what it should be)  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Return one Fusion Monster on the field to the Fusion Deck. You can then Special Summon all of the Fusion-Material monsters used to Special Summon the Fusion monster from your hand, Deck, Graveyard, or if it is currently removed from play.

"Now, I get to separate my Homunculus!"

My Homunculus' body began to mutate. The body mutated into my Alchemy Insect as the soul remained intact.

"Now, since my Insect comes into play, it gets to eat your Lord of Feathers!" I declared.

"Oh, no!" she replied as my Insect devoured the creature.

Alchemy Insect  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 1900

"Hmm…that's fine with me. Huntress Harpy, attack his Homunculus Soul!" she commanded. Her Harpy charged at my Soul, slashing it to pieces.

"I suppose that's the best move you could make, considering that your Harpy's stuck in Attack Mode." I mused.

"Well, it would be the only move had my Harpy not have her special ability!" she said. "When she destroys a monster in battle, she gets to destroy your Insect!"

"Uh oh…"

The Huntress Harpy managed to also tear through my Insect, destroying it. She managed to clear my field. Damn it…

"I end my turn." she said.

"I draw!" I said. "I summon my Mirage Apparition in Attack Mode!" A blue ghost appeared on the field.

Mirage Apparition  
WATER  
Level 4  
Zombie/Effect  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 0  
At the end of the turn that this card is Summoned, shuffle this card into your Deck.

"I then activate Transmutation!" I said.

Transmutation  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Tribute all monsters on your side of the field. Activate one of the following effects:  
-Special Summon monsters from your Deck whose total ATK equals the total ATK of the Tributed monsters.  
-Special Summon monsters from your Deck whose Levels total the total Levels of the Tributed monsters.

"Now, I get to sacrifice my Mirage Apparition, and get monsters from my deck that have 2200 total attack points. So, let's fill the field; a second Homunculus Soul, a Mutation Machine, two Spell Disciples, and another Mirage Apparition!" The Homunculus Soul appeared, as well as a strange machine holding a sample of alchemic metals. Two small floating wizards with staffs appeared, as well as a second Apparition.

Mutation Machine  
DARK  
Level 4  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000  
Tribute one monster you control to Special Summon one monster from your Deck or Graveyard with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster.

Spell Disciple  
LIGHT  
Level 2  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 600  
By Tributing this card and paying 500 Life Points, add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

"Now, I'll use my Disciples' special abilities." I said. "If I tribute each of them, and pay 500 Life Points for each one of them, I get to return a Spell Card in my Graveyard to my hand."

Scarlet: 5000 L.P.  
Leon: 1400 L.P.

"I'll add Polymerization to my hand, as well as the Transmutation I just used." I said as I added the cards to my hand. If she knew the cards I've already used, she would know that I just won with that play.

"Now, I activate my Mutation Machine's special effect. I have to sacrifice a monster, and in return, I get to summon a monster from either my deck…or my graveyard…with attack power equal to or less than the sacrificed monster. So, I'll have it sacrifice itself, and in return, I'll summon the Rotting Beast Carcass I sent to the Graveyard with the effect of your Hunt of the Skies!" Mutation Machine sucked itself into its own sample, and became Rotting Beast Carcass.

Rotting Beast Carcass  
EARTH  
Level 7  
Insect/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
You are able to Special Summon this card from your hand during either player's turn. This card is destroyed during the End Phase of the turn that is Summoned.

"Now, I play Polymerization, fusing my Carcass and my Homunculus Soul to summon my Level 8 Homunculus!" The Homunculus Soul melded the body of Rotting Beast Carcass and became my Homunculus.

Level 8 Homunculus  
LIGHT  
Level 8  
Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600  
"Homunculus Soul" + a Level 7 monster  
This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each.

"Now, my Homunculus, attack her Harpy!" I commanded. My Homunculus charged at her Harpy, slashing it to ribbons.

Scarlet: 3900 L.P.  
Leon: 1400 L.P.

"Now, Mirage Apparition, attack her directly!" I commanded. The Apparition disappeared, and reappeared behind Scarlet, slashing her. (virtually, of course)

Scarlet: 1700 L.P.  
Leon: 1400 L.P.

"Too bad that's all the damage you'll be able to do to my Life Points." she said.

"Forget about my Transmutation?" I asked, activating it. "I now sacrifice my two monsters, and I'm now able to get monsters with a total of 5000 attack points!" I looked through my deck. "I only need 1700 to finish you off, so I'll summon my Chipoff Beast in Attack Mode!" A molten rock warrior stormed the field.

Chipoff Beast  
FIRE  
Level 4  
Pyro/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1200  
Each time Battle Damage to either player is inflicted in battle involving this card, decrease the ATK of this card by 300 points, and Special Summon 1 "Chipoff Token (FIRE, Level 1, Pyro, ATK/300, DEF/0)".

"Now, Chipoff Beast, finish her off!" I said. Chipoff Beast charged towards Scarlet, delivering the final blow.

Scarlet: 0 L.P.  
Leon: 1400 L.P.

"Wow…" Crowler said. He then put his hands together, applauding. "A tremendous duel from the pair of you. Congratulations on an extremely heated match, and a wonderful comeback from Leon here!"

The other duelists began to show some light applause. Andrew and Josh began to cheer for me.

"Thank you, Leon." Scarlet said to me. "You are truly a great competitor…and you have one hell of a deck."

"Thank _you_, Scarlet." I said. "Usually, my setup goes uninterrupted, and I'm able to have perfect control of the field. However, your deck disrupts that control. I wanted that challenge, and I felt I got it from you. Thank you."

I then left the field, joining Andrew and Josh, who were in awe.

"Man…that was an amazing match!" Andrew said. "I don't ever think I've seen you play that well!"

"Matt's beaten me many more times in much more competitive matches than that." I replied. "Still, that was pretty intense…"

I would have discussed the match a bit more, but the bell rang. It was time to move on to the next class.


	6. The Deck of Time! Matt vs Josh!

We went through most of the day being bored out of our mind learning strategies that didn't apply to us, and situations which

We went through most of the day being bored out of our mind learning strategies that didn't apply to us, and situations which almost never happened. At lunch, I got to meet up with Adam, Matt, and Andrew. Josh joined us as well.

"Hey, guys." It was hard to talk to the Ra Yellow guys in class, considering that we were separated.

"I feel insulted in a sense." Matt said. "You two got a great match…I need a good duel, myself."

"Hmm…" I said, looking around. "Why don't you duel Josh here? I'd like to see the deck Josh has…"

"Eh, why not." Matt's passive-aggressive mentality was always…funny.

"Cool." Josh said, giving himself adequate distance from Matt as the two armed their Duel Disks.

"Game on!"

Matt: 4000 L.P.  
Josh: 4000 L.P.

"Me first!" Josh said, drawing a sixth card. "I summon Chrono Wanderer in Attack Mode!" A strange-looking warrior wearing a large cloak appeared.

Chrono Wanderer  
LIGHT  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000  
When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, during your opponent's next End Phase, Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

"Now, I set one card face-down and end my turn." he said.

"I draw!" Matt said. "Hmm…I summon my Noble Horseman in Attack Mode!" A warrior riding a horse stormed the field.

Noble Horseman  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000  
When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, draw 1 card.

"Now, my Horseman, attack his Wanderer!" he commanded. His Horseman charged at Josh's monster.

"I activate my face-down card; Sword of Shielding Light!"

Sword of Shielding Light

Trap/Normal  
After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card that equips to one monster on your side of the field. Your opponent cannot select the equipped monster as an attack target. Destroy this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation.

"Now, my Sword blocks your attack!" he said.

"Hmm…that's fine." Matt said. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Josh said. "I now activate my field spell, Chronosphere!" The field became a giant clock on the ground. The field around the clock showed the sun hanging above the sky.

Chronosphere  
Spell/Field  
During each player's Standby Phase, place 1 Chrono Counter on each face-up monster on the field. Decrease the ATK of all monsters on the field with a Chrono Counter without "Chrono" in their card names by 200 points for each Chrono Counter on that monster. Destroy any monster with 0 ATK and Chrono Counter(s) on it. Remove 3 Chrono Counters from the field to move the turn count forward by 1 turn. During your opponent's Battle Phase, you can remove 3 Chrono Counters from a monster on your opponent's side of the field to end the Battle Phase. When this card is removed from the field, remove all Chrono Counters from the field.

"What does that do?" Matt asked.

"You'll learn eventually." Josh said. "I now activate Reinforcements of Time!"

Reinforcements of Time  
Spell/Normal  
Activate only when there is a face-up "Chronosphere" on the field. Special Summon 2 "Chrono Tokens" (DARK, Level 4, Fiend, ATK/1400, DEF/0) to your side of the field. These "Chrono Token"s cannot be removed from the field, attack, or be selected as an attack target unless they have 4 Chrono Counters on them. The "Chrono Token"s cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

"Now, I get to play two mystery monsters. However, you don't know where they are, because they need time to arrive!" he said.

"Hmm…" Matt said. Like me, he was probably trying to figure out what this kid was up to. His Chronosphere did nothing, his Reinforcements of Time has us waiting on mystery monsters…what was up?

"Now, I summon Chrono Knight in Attack Mode!" A warrior clad in shining armor armed with a sword stormed the field.

Chrono Knight  
LIGHT  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600  
When this card is Summoned, place 2 Chrono Counters on a face-up monster on the field. Remove three Chrono Counters from this card during your opponent's turn. If you do, your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase.

"Now, allow me to explain. My strategy works on a small thing called the Chrono Counter. The Chrono Counter represents a piece of time. As my Knight comes into play, he ages a face-up monster on your side of the field. The army of the Chronosphere are all immortal, so there's no use in aging any of them any more. Instead, why don't I age your Horseman?" The Knight pointed its sword at Matt's Noble Horseman. It began to corrode, becoming an old man and an old horse.

"My Chronosphere strains the mortality of all monsters under its time-bending powers. Any monster aged by the effects of the Chrono Counter loses 200 attack points for each Chrono Counter the mortal monsters have. My Knight gave your Horseman two Chrono Counters, so it loses 400 attack points. My Chronosphere accelerates the flow of time, as at the beginning of each turn, it ages each monster. However, my Chrono army is immortal, so they aren't affected by the process of aging."

"So, you're just going to cripple my monsters?" he asked.

"Yep." Josh replied. "However, I can revert the aging process and use the gap in time to move the time around our monsters forward."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, if your monsters have aged enough, I remove the Chrono Counters from them to end your Battle Phase." he said.

"Hmm…" Matt said.

"However, your monster is weak enough to destroy." Josh said. "Go, Chrono Knight, attack his Noble Horseman!" The Chrono Knight charged at Matt's Horseman.

"I activate my face-down card; Retaliation Attack!"

Retaliation Attack  
Trap/Normal  
Activate when your opponent declares an attack on a Warrior-Type monster you control. Switch the ATK of the monsters involved in the battle.

"Now, our monsters switch their attack powers, giving my Horseman 100 more attack points than your Knight!"

As Josh's Knight swung its sword, the aged Noble Horseman struck back, destroying Josh's Knight.

Matt: 4000 L.P.  
Josh: 3900 L.P.

"Now, my Horseman's ability kicks in!" Matt said. "Each time it destroys a monster in battle, I can draw 1 card." He then drew a card from his deck.

"Hmm…" Josh said. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Matt said.

"Now my Chronosphere kicks in!" Josh said. The sun went down as the moon came up, but went down as soon as it came up, and the sun and moon cycled faster and faster as his Knight further aged, losing 200 more attack points.

"Now, I sacrifice my Horseman!" Matt said.

"Not so fast; activate Time Flow Disturbance!"

Time Flow Disturbance

Trap/Continuous  
As long as this card remains face-up, any card with Chrono Counters on it that would be removed from the field can have its Chrono Counters moved to another card(s) that can have Chrono Counters on it before the monster is removed from the field.

"Now, before your Knight is removed from the field, it gets the aging process afflicted to it placed on any of my cards that can go through the aging process. They all can, so why not?" A veil of time enveloped Matt's Horseman before it was sacrificed.

"Where'd you put the Chrono Counters?" he asked.

"You'll learn where in a minute…" Josh answered.

"All right, well, I sacrificed my Horseman, so I'll summon my Winged Dragon Knight in Attack Mode!" A green dragon with large wings stormed the field. It was clad in armor, and wielded a sword and shield.

Winged Dragon Knight  
WIND  
Level 5  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1700  
When this card is Summoned, destroy one monster on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select another monster you control with "Blade" or "Knight" in their card names as an attack target.

"Now, when my Knight graces the field, I get to destroy a monster in play, so I'll destroy your Chrono Wanderer!"

The Winged Dragon Knight threw his sword at Josh's Chrono Wanderer, destroying it. However, his Knight began to age.

"What?"

"My Disturbance is a continuous trap. Therefore, since my Wanderer was destroyed with a counter on it, I get to move the counter to your Knight, aging it!"

"That doesn't matter! Winged Dragon Knight, attack his Chrono Knight now!" Matt declared. I thought Josh would use his face-down card, but he didn't, as his Knight was destroyed.

Matt: 4000 L.P.  
Josh: 3700 L.P.

"Now, I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Josh said. "Now, my Chronosphere ages your Winged Dragon Knight!"

The sky circled as Matt's Knight dropped its attack power to 1500. However, something was awkward. The field had three more monsters on it; two strange purple warriors, and a strange machine.

Chrono Scout  
DARK  
Level 3  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1200  
You can remove 2 Chrono Counters from the field to return this face-up card on the field to your Deck and Special Summon 1 "Chrono Scout" to your side of the field. Your opponent cannot attack this card during the turn it is Summoned.

"What's going on?" Matt said. "How'd you get those monsters?"

"Simple." Josh said. "I said the answer would be explained in time, and it would. Remember when I played Reinforcements of Time? The card's effect summons two Chrono Tokens, but they don't truly exist on the field until each has four Chrono Counters on them. Chronosphere has given them two so far, and I used the effect of my Time Flow Disturbance to move the Chrono Counters from our destroyed monsters to them, in order to speed up the process of their arrival."

"What about that machine thing?" Matt asked.

"At the end of your next turn that my Wanderer was destroyed, I get to summon a level 3 or lower monster from my deck, which is where my Chrono Scout came from! But it doesn't matter…I sacrifice my Scout to summon my Chrono Dragon in Attack Mode!" The winds of sacrifice enveloped his Scout. Emerging from them was a red and purple-colored dragon. It spread its wings, taking flight and roaring.

Chrono Dragon  
DARK  
Level 6  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2000  
When this card is Tribute Summoned, place 3 Chrono Counters on one card on the field. You can remove 10 Chrono Counters from the field during your Main Phase 2. If you do, the turn flow reverts to your Main Phase 1. You cannot Normal Summon or Set if you already have during the turn that you activated this effect.

"Now, my Chrono Dragon places three Chrono Counters on any card on the field. So, let's age your Knight a bit further, shall we?"

The Chrono Dragon shot a purple beam at Matt's Winged Dragon Knight. It fell to the ground in its age, dropping to 900 attack points.

"Now, my Chrono Dragon, attack his Winged Dragon Knight!"

"Activate trap card! Honor Call!"

Honor Call  
Trap/Normal  
Until the end of the Battle Phase, Battle Damage inflicted by your opponent's monsters becomes 0.

"This card blocks all Battle Damage your Dragon would inflict to my Life Points!"

"Well, I still get to destroy your Dragon Knight!" Josh declared as the Chrono Dragon's fire burned his heavily aged dragon to a crisp.

"Now, my Disturbance kicks in, moving my Chrono Counters back to my monsters!" Josh said. "Now, each of them has seven Chrono Counters on them. So, I move to my Main Phase 2, and your Honor Call wears off."

"What does it matter?" Matt asked. "You already attacked, so you can't attack until your next turn."

"That's what you think!" Josh said. "By removing 10 of the 14 Chrono Counters on the field, I can turn the flow of time backwards!"

"!!" What a lethal ability…

The Chrono Dragon spread its wings, causing a small tremor. One of the Chrono Tokens withdrew into the portal from which it emerged at the beginning of the turn as time began to move backwards.

"Now, it is my Main Phase 1 once again. So, I'll move directly to my Battle Phase, and my two creatures will attack you directly!" Josh's creatures both released energy attacks which hit Matt.

"Matt!" Adam and I exclaimed.

"Ugh…" Matt said as he recovered from the lethal attack he just endured.

Matt: 600 L.P.  
Josh: 3700 L.P.

"There's nothing I can do, so I end my turn." Josh said.

"I draw! And you gain three Chrono Counters…" Matt said.

"Allow me to remind you, Matt…" Josh said. "By my next turn, I'll have a total of 10 Counters, enough for my Dragon to turn time back once more, and defeat you!"

"I activate Breath of Honor!"

Breath of Honor  
Spell/Normal  
Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard with "Blade" or "Knight" in the card name.

"Now, my Breath of Honor lets me revive one of my destroyed warriors." Matt said. "I choose to revive my Winged Dragon Knight!" His Knight returned to the field. "Now, my Knight gets to destroy your Dragon!"

"Ugh! No!" The Winged Dragon Knight threw its sword at Chrono Dragon, destroying it.

"Now, I sacrifice my Knight to summon my Twinstrike Blade in Attack Mode!" The winds of sacrifice enveloped Matt's Winged Dragon Knight, and from those winds burst a large warrior in black armor, holding two swords.

Twinstrike Blade  
EARTH  
Level 6  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1400  
This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

"You forgot that destroying my Dragon puts the Chrono Counter that was on it on your Blade!"

Twinstrike Blade began to age, losing 200 attack points.

"That doesn't matter to me! Twinstrike, attack his Chrono Token!" Matt commanded. His monster slashed through his monster with ease.

Matt: 600 L.P.  
Josh: 2900 L.P.

"Now the five counters that were on my token move to your Blade!"

"I don't care! Twinstrike can attack you twice, so I'll have it swing directly this time!"

"Oh, no you don't! I'll use the other effect of my Sphere! By removing three of its Chrono Counters, I'm able to end the Battle Phase!"

"No!"

The field began to spin once again as Matt's Twinstrike Blade regained 600 of its attack points, putting it at 1800. However, it moved backward to its original position.

"Now, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw! Now my Chronosphere further ages your Blade!"

The time flow continued to speed up, literally crippling Matt's Twinstrike Blade as its attack power dropped to 1600.

"Now, to end this! I summon Chrono Fighter in Attack Mode!" A warrior wearing strange armor appeared on the field.

Chrono Fighter  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000  
At the end of the Damage Step in which this card battles, you can Tribute this card to place three Chrono Counters on one face-up monster on the field.

"Now, my Fighter, attack his Twinstrike Blade!" he commanded. His monster charged at Matt's monster, but Matt was prepared.

"Go, Retreat Tactic!" Matt declared, revealing his face-down card.

Retreat Tactic  
Trap/Normal  
Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position, and have it be the target for the attack. Neither monster is destroyed as a result of that battle, and after the Damage Step, return the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect to your hand.

"Now, I get to summon Luminous Knight!" Matt's Luminous Knight appeared to block the attack.

Luminous Knight

LIGHT  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000  
When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, add 1 LIGHT Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

"The drawback to my Retreat Tactic's effect is that neither of our monsters are destroyed as a result of that battle, and now my Knight returns to my hand." Matt said.

"Now, I can use the effect of my Chrono Fighter!" Josh said. "I can sacrifice it to put three Chrono Counters on my Chrono Tokens, giving it five, enough for it to emerge!" Josh's Chrono Fighter disappeared as his Chrono Token appeared from the portal on his field. That made sense; by summoning that token with five counters, destroying it would seriously weaken any monster Matt summoned.

"That ends my turn." Josh said.

"I draw!" Matt said.

"Now, my Chronosphere ages your Blade!" Josh said as Twinstrike Blade aged further, dropping its attack power to 1400.

"It doesn't matter; I got this! I summon my Luminous Knight!" The same monster that Matt summoned with Retreat Tactic in Josh's last turn appeared on the field.

"I then equip my Blade with the Equip Spell Card, Lithium Blade!" One of Twinstrike Blade's swords began to glow gold. However, the blade weakened it, dropping it to a mere 600 attack points.

Lithium Blade  
Spell/Equip  
Equip this card to a Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field. Decrease the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. When the equipped monster declares an attack, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field before the Damage Step.

"What?!" Josh asked. "You're going to win by weakening your own monster?"

"Twinstrike Blade, attack his Chrono Token!" Matt said.

"What?!" Josh said. He had no idea that he was screwed.

"Now, my Lithium Blade gets to destroy a Spell or Trap Card before battle. Therefore, I can rid myself of your Chronosphere!"

"What the-?!"

Twinstrike Blade swung the sword directly at the Chronosphere. A wave of energy emitted from the Lithium Blade, destroying the Chronosphere.

"Now, without your Chronosphere, my Twinstrike Blade reverts to its full power before it battles your Chrono Token!" As it charged, Matt's Twinstrike Blade became its regular self, and its attack power jumped to 1600 as it sliced right through Josh's Chrono Token.

Matt: 600 L.P.  
Josh: 2700 L.P.

"Now, my two monsters attack you directly to reduce your Life Points to zero!" Matt said as his monsters charged in, doing enough damage to give Matt the win.

Matt: 600 L.P.  
Josh: 0 L.P.

"Damn it…" Josh said. "Well, you deserve that victory, Matt."

"That was…so close…" I said. "That was a great match, guys!"

"No kidding…" Matt said. "I barely won that one…"

"Well, I got lucky." Josh said. "My opening hand was everything that worked with my Chronosphere, and I didn't have it until the second turn. Had I not gotten it that turn with the setup I had, I would have lost. It's the only reason I'm in Slifer Red; because I got a bad setup hand that took me a while to pick up from, so I did pretty bad on the duel portion of the exam."

"We all have our problems with the exam…" I said.

We went on to discuss the entrance exam, and the analysis of our decks, but then, the bell rang, so we had to scramble to our next classes.


	7. Thief Deck! Andrew vs Emmanuel!

The rest of our day progressed very slowly

The rest of our day progressed very slowly. We really didn't do anything for the rest of the day, so when we headed back to the dorms, Andrew, Josh, Emmanuel and I all decided we wanted something to do, and what else but a duel?

"Andrew, Emmanuel, how about you two duel?" I asked. "I've yet to see what Emmanuel is capable of."

"…" Emmanuel stared at me blankly. "Fine." He inserted his deck into his Duel Disk as he looked at Andrew.

"Hey, show a little life, would you?" Andrew responded as he inserted his deck into his Duel Disk.

"Game on!"

Andrew: 4000 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 4000 L.P.

"I'd like to go first." Emmanuel said. "I summon my Delinquent Ninja in Attack Mode!" A small ninja appeared on the field, holding a kunai.

ATK: 500  
DEF: 300

"A weak monster?" Andrew asked. "Suit yourself."

"I then set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Andrew said. "I summon my Seer of Illusions in Attack Mode!" Immediately, I knew Andrew was going to inflict some major damage here. A strange eye surrounded by an aura took the field.

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

"An even weaker monster?" Emmanuel retorted. "Suit yourself."

"Now, my Seer's ability kicks in!" Andrew said. "I get a peek at your hand, and I get to select a monster in it. My Seer of Illusions gets that monster's attack strength for the duration of my turn!" Seer opened its eye, and Emmanuel's hand was revealed. There were cards I couldn't recognize, but he only had two monsters; a pair of 4-star monsters with a mere 1100 attack points.

"What?!" Andrew said, completely disappointed. "The strongest monster in your hand has 1100 attack points?"

"I guess you got…unlucky." he mused.

"Fine!" Andrew spat. "My Seer copies your weak monster's attack strength. Now, Seer of Illusions, attack his Delinquent Ninja!"

"I activate my face-down card!" Emmanuel said, finally showing some signs of life. "Go, Retreat Tactic!" Odd; that was Matt's card…

The Seer of Illusions fired a beam from its eye. However, a new monster appeared on the field. Then, more weird stuff began to happen. The two monsters joined hands, then dodged the beam that the Seer of Illusions fired.

Andrew: 4000 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 3700 L.P.

ATK: 800  
DEF: 800

"What the-?!" Andrew asked, confused.

"I'll explain." Emmanuel said. "When your Seer of Illusions attacked, my Retreat Tactic summoned my Vice Guard from my hand and made it the target of the attack."

"But…doesn't your Vice Guard have 1100 attack points?" Andrew asked.

"Vice Guard's special ability allows it to perform Contact Fusion with my Delinquent Ninja when it's declared as an attack target. So, my two creatures Contact Fused to bring out my Vice Duo!"

"But…shouldn't the attack have therefore destroyed your Vice Duo?" Andrew asked.

"It would be if my Duo wasn't able to be destroyed by battle." Emmanuel answered.

"I suppose there's little I can do." Andrew said. "I set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw." Emmanuel said. "Now, if I heard you correctly, your Seer of Illusions' effect only lasts until the end of the turn, meaning its power is now…"

ATK: 0

"That's correct; it has zero power during your turn." Andrew said.

"All right." Emmanuel said. "I summon my Cowardly Delinquent in Attack Mode!" A small imp armed with a dagger appeared on the field.

ATK: 400  
DEF: 0

"Now, Vice Duo attack him directly!"

"What?!"

The Vice Duo darted towards Andrew. Seer of Illusions attempted to fire a beam from it, but the two darted around the attack, making a beeline for Andrew, landing his attack.

Andrew: 3200 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 3700 L.P.

"All right." Emmanuel declared. "Now, my Vice Duo's effect activates. I get to look at your hand, and discard one Spell Card from it."

"Oh no!" Andrew said. His hand was revealed. Two monsters, a trap, and a spell card.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Emmanuel said. "Your Spell Card goes to the Graveyard."

"…" Andrew discarded the card.

"All right, now, Cowardly Delinquent, attack his Seer of Illusions!"

"I activate my face-down card; Illusion Reverse!"

The Cowardly Delinquent charged at his Seer of Illusions. However, a blanket of mist surrounded it, and a laser was fired out of it, and an explosion dissipated the mist, and Seer of Illusions remained there while Cowardly Delinquent was destroyed.

Andrew: 3200 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 3300 L.P.

"What happened?"

ATK: 800

"My Illusion Reverse allows me to apply the attack points of a face-up monster you control to my Seer of Illusions until the end of the turn." Andrew said.

"To be honest, I thought you'd do that."

"What?!"

All of a sudden, a dagger flew out of nowhere. The dagger flew at Andrew's hand. One card was struck.

"When my Cowardly Delinquent is destroyed in battle, you have to discard a card.." Emmanuel said.

"Damn it…" Andrew said as he discarded the card struck by Cowardly Delinquent's dagger.

This was a bit of a strange situation. Each turn, Emmanuel could get a peek at his hand, and he still had another Vice Guard in his hand to contact fuse with whatever other monster he had.

"I now set one card face-down, and that should be all for now." he said.

"I draw!" Andrew said. "Now, I activate the effect of my Seer of Illusions, so, let's see if you managed to draw a monster!"

The Seer of Illusions' eye began to glow. Emmanuel's hand was revealed. A new 5-star monster was revealed, but it had a mere 700 attack points.

"What?!" Andrew said, again disappointed. "Would it kill you to go above 1500 attack points on your monsters?"

Emmanuel said nothing.

"Fine, no response, huh? I guess I'll force it out of you…" he said. "I'll copy your Vice Guard for 1100 attack points. Then, I'll summon my Reflection Demon in Attack Mode!" A mirror appeared on the field. A demon crept up from behind the mirror and took hold of it.

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

"Now, my Demon doesn't look like much, but if I remove it from the game, I get to use the effect of any card on the field or in either player's Graveyard, considering the timing is correct."

Andrew's Demon spun the mirror. When it stopped, a spell card was revealed. However, it hadn't even been played yet.

"Go, Doom Clone!"

As the Demon disappeared, its mirror shattered as a strange copy of Seer of Illusions appeared on the field.

ATK: 1100  
DEF: 0

"Doom Clone makes a copy of a monster I control, like my Seer of Illusions!" Andrew said. "Now, my Doom Clone Token, attack his Vice Duo!"

"What a futile attempt…"

The Doom Clone token fired a laser from its eye. Vice Duo split up to dodge the attack.

Andrew: 3200 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 3000 L.P.

"Now, Seer of Illusions, attack his Vice Duo!" Andrew commanded. Another laser was fired from the eye of Seer of Illusions. Vice Duo again split to dodge the attack.

Andrew: 3200 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 2700 L.P.

"You may have taken 600 of my Life Points, but my Vice Duo remains intact."

Andrew didn't respond. "I throw one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Emmanuel said. "Now, your Seer of Illusions loses its attack strength!"

ATK: 0

"I summon my Fearless Deviant in Attack Mode!" Another small creature took the field, this time holding an actual sword.

ATK: 700  
DEF: 100

"Oh, for the love of…" Andrew complained. "Are you EVER going to summon a powerful monster?" I knew why Andrew was complaining; his entire strategy was based off cloning his opponent's monsters.

"You'll see my point when I play this!" He revealed a Spell Card from his hand. "Activate Guard of the Helpless!"

As he placed the card in his Duel Disk, a Vice Guard appeared on the field.

ATK: 1100  
DEF: 200

"How did you do that?" Andrew asked.

"When all the face-up monsters I control have 1000 or less attack points, I'm allowed to Special Summon one monster from my hand." Emmanuel said.

"Makes sense, since you apparently refuse to summon a monster with more than 1500." Andrew spat.

Ignoring him, Emmanuel continued. "Now, Vice Guard, Fearless Deviant, Contact Fusion!" The two monsters joined forces. "Meet my Fearless Delinquent Duo!"

ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

"Now, Vice Duo, attack him directly!" Emmanuel declared as his monsters attacked him.

Andrew: 2400 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 2700 L.P.

"Now, Fearless Delinquent Duo, attack his Doom Clone Token!"

"What?!" Andrew said, taken aback. I was surprised as well; why didn't he attack his Seer of Illusions for 1000 easy points of damage?

Regardless, only Fearless Deviant charged at his Token. The attack caused an explosion that, when it settled, left neither Fearless Deviant nor his Token, however, his Vice Guard was there.

Andrew: 2400 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 2500 L.P.

ATK: 1100

"What the hell happened?" Andrew asked.

"When my Fearless Delinquent Duo battles a monster, I can sacrifice it, and summon my Vice Guard. Then, I get to destroy the monster it battles, provided I double the damage I take in the battle." he said.

"…"

Vice Duo: 800/800  
Vice Guard: 1100/0  
Seer of Illusions: 0/0

"Now, I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Andrew said. "Now, Seer of Illusions uses its effect to look at your hand!"

Emmanuel's one-card hand was revealed. Sadly, it wasn't a monster.

"What?!" Andrew said.

"This means…your Seer of Illusions remains at zero power." Emmanuel said.

"I don't care." Andrew said. "I sacrifice my Seer of Illusions and summon my Immaterial Dragon!" The winds of sacrifice enveloped Andrew's Seer of Illusions and a giant red dragon with a strange right arm appeared on the field.

ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1800

"What's with your dragon's arm?" Emmanuel asked.

"See, my dragon has no effect on its own…that's why it's going to copy one of yours." Andrew said.

"What?"

"My Immaterial Dragon takes the effect of one monster on your side of the field or your Graveyard. That monster's effect becomes my Dragon's."

"Uh oh…"

"And the monster I choose to copy is…your Vice Duo!"

"Oh no!"

Immaterial Dragon's arm began to mutate, and it turned to that of Vice Duo…despite being small.

"Get him, Andrew!" I yelled.

"Immaterial Dragon, attack his Life Points directly!" Andrew commanded.

"Not so fast! Activate trap card; Delinquent Direction!"

Immaterial Dragon fired a burst of energy from its mutated arm. However, the burst of energy redirected at Emmanuel's Vice Guard, who dodged the attack by linking arms with his other Vice Guard.

Andrew: 2400 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 1500 L.P.

ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000

"What?" Andrew said, confused.

"Forget the effect of my Vice Guard?" Emmanuel responded. "When it's attacked, I can have it perform Contact Fusion."

"I didn't attack your Vice Guard, though; I attacked your Life Points!" Andrew said.

"That's where you forget my Delinquent Direction!" Emmanuel replied. "I get to redirect an attack, and if I take Battle Damage, I get to draw 1 card!" He drew 1 card from his deck. "Now, my Vice Trio's special ability activates! When I take Battle Damage, you discard 1 card!"

"…" Andrew discarded the last card in his hand.

"Now, for my Vice Trio's other special ability!" Emmanuel declared. "Whenever I take Battle Damage, you take that damage as well!"

"What?"

Vice Trio threw a dagger at Andrew.

Andrew: 1400 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 1500 L.P.

"I'm allowed a look at your hand with the effect of my Immaterial Dragon, but you have no cards in your hand, so I have nothing else I can do, so I end my turn." Andrew said.

"I draw!" Emmanuel said. "I activate the last effect of my Vice Trio!" The Vice Trio…did nothing, but the field check told otherwise.

800/800  
1100/0

"You…separated your Vice Trio?" Andrew asked.

"Exactly." Emmanuel replied. "Now, Vice Duo, attack his Life Points directly!" Vice Trio dashed in, taking out most of what was left of Andrew's Life Points.

Andrew: 600 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 1500 L.P.

"Now, just a fair warning…" Emmanuel said. "You have no cards in your hand, and if you attack, my face-down card will allow me to survive. On my next turn, I can take out what's left of your Life Points. You'd better hope you draw something good." he said as he set the card in his hand face-down.

This was an odd match, to be sure-Emmanuel's deck was based on his Contact Fusions getting direct damage and staying alive, and Andrew was at a huge disadvantage, as his was based more on the cards his opponent plays, and their strengths as opposed to their effects.

Regardless, this was the last turn. Andrew could clinch it here if he got a successful attack in to Emmanuel's Life Points, but he probably had a good face-down card that could negate the attack, which would give him the victory when he attacked next turn.

Regardless, Andrew didn't look nervous. He didn't need to be; it wasn't a game of life or death, per se.

"I draw!" he said. "Immaterial Dragon, attack his Life Points directly and end this!"

"Can't do anything, can you?" Emmanuel said. "Fine, I win! I activate a second Delinquent Direction!" The beam again bent to his Vice Guard, which performed Contact Fusion to dodge the attack.

Andrew: 600 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 500 L.P.

"You win, you say?" Andrew said, playing a card from his hand. "I don't think so; activate Battle-Scarred Nightmare!"

As the attack faded, a second took its place. The attack reverted, as the image of Andrew's Immaterial Dragon that was cloned became solid.

"My Battle-Scarred Nightmare makes a copy of one of my monsters that just attacked." Andrew said. "So, with that, my Nightmare Token storms the field, and can attack your Vice Trio!"

The image fired a beam at the Vice Trio. This time, it couldn't dodge the attack, and a massive explosion destroyed all three of them.

Andrew: 600 L.P.  
Emmanuel: 0 L.P.

"Yeah!" Andrew exclaimed. "I won!"

"…Congratulations." Emmanuel said. "You deserved the victory, Andrew."

"Thank you, Emmanuel." Andrew said. "I suppose that duel was a bit too ill-fit for the both of us…"

"Indeed."

"That was a great duel, guys." I said.

"That tired me out, though…" Andrew said. "Let's pack it in."

"Good idea." I said. "Enough dueling for one day; I got homework, anyway."

The three of us went inside as we began our homework. It took us a very long time to do, extending into the night. After finishing it, we were tired, so we went to bed.

--CARD EFFECTS--

Delinquent Ninja  
EARTH  
Level 2  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 300  
This card can attack your opponent directly. The Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent becomes 0. When this card successfully attacks your opponent's Life Points directly, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Seer of Illusions  
DARK  
Level 4  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Once per turn, you can look at your opponent's hand and select one Monster Card from it. The ATK of this card becomes the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase.

Retreat Tactic  
Trap/Normal  
Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position, and have it be the target for the attack. Neither monster is destroyed as a result of that battle, and after the Damage Step, return the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect to your hand.

Vice Guard  
EARTH  
Level 2  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 0  
When this face-up card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monsters, you can return this face-up monster, and the appropriate Fusion Material Monster(s) you control to your Deck, and Special Summon the appropriate Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Vice Duo  
EARTH  
Level 2  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 800  
"Delinquent Ninja" + "Vice Guard"  
This card can be Special Summoned by returning the above monsters you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is not destroyed by battle. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card successfully attacks your opponent directly, look at your opponent's hand. Select one Spell Card from it. Send that card to your opponent's Graveyard. You can Tribute this face-up card during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase to Special Summon 1 "Delinquent Ninja" and 1 "Vice Guard" from your Deck.

Cowardly Delinquent  
EARTH  
Level 1  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 0  
When this card is destroyed by battle, your opponent discards 1 random card.

Illusion Reverse  
Trap/Normal  
Select one face-up monster on you and your opponent's sides of the field. The ATK of the selected monster that is under your control becomes the ATK of the selected monster that is under your opponent's control until the End Phase.

Reflection Demon  
DARK  
Level 1  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Select one Spell, Trap or Effect Monster Card on the field or either player's Graveyard. Considering the timing is correct, activate the selected card's effect, ignoring the card's cost. Then, remove this card from play.

Doom Clone  
Spell/Normal  
Select one face-up monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Doom Clone Token". The "Doom Clone Token" has the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF of the selected monster. The "Doom Clone Token" cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon or attack a player directly.

Fearless Deviant  
EARTH  
Level 2  
Warrior  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 100  
_A tiny offender who plays boyish pranks to get attention from people, but has no fear of monsters that are bigger than him. Who needs to be afraid when you have your friends behind you?_

Guard of the Helpless  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Activate only when the only face-up monsters you control have 1000 or less ATK. Special Summon one monster from your hand.

Fearless Delinquent Duo  
EARTH  
Level 3  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000  
"Fearless Deviant" + "Vice Guard"  
This card can be Special Summoned by returning the above monsters you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is not destroyed by battle. When this card declares an attack, you can double the Battle Damage you take during the battle. If you do, after the Damage Step, Tribute this face-up card and destroy one monster on the field. Then, you can Special Summon 1 "Vice Guard" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. You can Tribute this face-up card during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase to Special Summon 1 "Fearless Deviant" and 1 "Vice Guard" from your Deck.

Immaterial Dragon  
FIRE  
Level 6  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1800  
When this card is Tribute Summoned, select one Effect Monster Card on your opponent's side of the field or in their Graveyard. The effect of this card becomes the effect of the selected card while this card remains face-up.

Delinquent Direction  
Trap/Normal  
Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Select one face-up monster you control. The selected monster becomes the target for the attack. If you take Battle Damage as a result of that battle, draw 1 card.

Vice Trio  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000  
"Vice Duo" + "Vice Guard"  
This card can be Special Summoned by returning the above monsters you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is not destroyed by battle. When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monsters, if you take Battle Damage as a result of that battle, your opponent discards 1 random card from their hand and takes damage equal to the Battle Damage you took. You can Tribute this face-up card during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase to Special Summon 1 "Delinquent Ninja" and 1 "Vice Guard" from your Deck.

Battle-Scarred Nightmare  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Activate this card only at the end of the Damage Step of a battle where a monster you control inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent. Special Summon one "Nightmare Token". The "Nightmare Token" has the same Attribute, Type, Level, ATK and DEF of the monster you control that inflicted Battle Damage. (A/N: OCG ERROR WOO!)


	8. MidTerm Promotions! Leon vs Scott!

All right, well, as the author of this story, I'm able to take this in whatever direction I want

All right, well, as the author of this story, I'm able to take this in whatever direction I want. I could put all the characters in clown costumes and give them clown decks, BUT NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I AM DOING.

Instead, I am going to do something I have to do for the sake of this story. The first couple of chapters were supposed to do nothing but introduce the characters and their decks. Now that it's been established, I'm going to introduce the plot of the story. To do that, I have to do the whole "1, 2, skip a few, 99, 100" routine, and skip a bit of time in order to establish the plot of the story.

--

The year had progressed slowly, with little to offer but a good duel every now and again. The one thing most were fearing or anticipating was mid-terms. Halfway through the year, a festive, decadent event was featured, where the duelists up for promotion would duel special guests for that chance. We'd see some of the premier duelists in the world come to our school. That in itself was extremely exciting.

Mid-term was held in the massive arena in the main area of the school. We headed there for the assembly.

"Greetings, duelists!" Chancellor Sheppard, the principal…quite the powerful man. I'd never seen him before, mostly because I never got in trouble. "It's a privilege to be seeing you all here…to celebrate this wonderful event!"

We all burst into a loud cheer.

"Now, now, calm down, ladies and gentlemen…" he said. "I know you're all excited, but please, we're on a tight schedule today. Allow me to introduce our first guest; he's a living legend in the dueling world, having top honors as a Battle City top 8 finalist. He's also the son of the creator of this game; help me introduce Scott Pegasus!"

The whole crowd burst into applause as Scott joined Sheppard on-stage. (A/N: SHUT UP. I know it was cheesy…SHUT UP :P)

"Duel Academy, how is everyone today?" he asked. Of course, he got a thunderous response from the crowd.

"Now, Scott, see, we usually bring our guests here for a very special reason." Sheppard said.

"That's correct." Scott said into the mic he was given. "I'm here to participate in a promotion duel for one of our students!"

We all burst into wild cheers. A duel with the son of the creator of the game? Scott held more prestige as a duelist than his father did; he was more of a competitor than a creator, and it would be amazing to duel him.

"Now, see, Scott, during the mid-term period of the year, we usually have promotion duels, where we get some of our best students trying to up their positions in the ranks for the dormitories. Now, see, when we first did the exams, we actually got one student who did extremely well in his duel, but wasn't that much of a student…" I gasped. Was he talking about… "We decided to keep an eye on him, because we wanted to see if he had what it took to duel against a competitive, tournament-goer such as yourself. That student is…Leon Royale!"

I gasped, completely taken aback. I ran up to the stage, trying to take it all in. I was going to duel against one of the world's best. Then it hit me; everyone was gonna want me to lose, simply because they were jealous that I was up there instead of them. Oh well; I'd prove them wrong…and win.

"So, Leon…" Sheppard said. "How do you feel, being up here?"

"I am…surprised." I said. "I'm excited, though. I get to duel with royalty here, I'm excited!"

The crowd burst into applause and cheer.

"Now, Leon…" Sheppard said. "You were one of our applicants, by the advice of our own Dr. Veilan Crowler." He motioned to Crowler, who stood up, smiled, and waved to me. "See, Leon here had one of the highest scores in the duel portion of the exam, but fell short in the written portion…"

I scratched my head. Like the school needed to know…

"Now, Leon here has been working closely with Dr. Crowler, because in addition to him, the rest of us here think that Leon has immense potential as a duelist, so…we decided to bring in one of the dueling elite to see if we can give Leon a worthy opponent to tap into that potential." The crowd began to murmur a bit; perhaps I was a bit of a hot topic to the crowd.

"You know…" Scott said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "I'm always looking for the next star in the dueling world, and you know…I got a good feeling about this kid." Funny he said that, being only three years older than me, and not even being an adult himself. I still smiled.

"So, why don't we stop talking about how good you both are and let your actions speak for your words?" Sheppard said.

"Why not?" Scott said, walking to one of the ends of the battlefield. I nervously walked to the other one. I was extremely nervous, and it was obvious to anyone to paid enough attention.

"Game on!"

Leon: 4000 L.P.  
Scott: 4000 L.P.

"I'll go first." Scott said. "I draw! Hmm…I summon my Herald Serpent in Attack Mode!" A large dragon stormed the field.

ATK: 1400  
DEF: 700

"Now, I set one card face-down, and end my turn." he said.

"All right, I draw!" I said. I was shaking, I was so nervous. In fact, as I put my sixth card in my hand, the rest of my hand slipped through my hand, falling to the floor. The whole audience burst into laughter. Scott looked on, humbly waiting.

I picked up my cards, and then devised a plan. "All right…I summon Split Slime in Defense Mode!" A gelatinous creature took the field, retreating in its small size.

ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1500

"Now, I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw." Scott said. "I summon my Wyvern Dragon in Attack Mode!" A large dragon appeared on the field, taking an offensive stance.

ATK: 1700  
DEF: 700

"Now, my Wyvern Dragon, attack his Split Slime!" Scott commanded.

Scott's Wyvern Dragon sliced right through my Slime. However, the fragments began to collect, becoming two separate beings.

ATK: 500  
DEF: 750

ATK: 500  
DEF: 750

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"When my Split Slime is destroyed in battle, I get two Slime Tokens." I said.

"Well, not only can my Serpent attack, but since my Wyvern Dragon destroyed a monster in battle, it can attack another monster you control." Scott said. "So, Wyvern Dragon, attack his Slime Token!"

"Not so fast!" I responded. "I activate my face-down card; Alchemic Absorption!"

His Wyvern Dragon darted at my Slime Token, but a strange wind sucked the Dragon into my Slime, who digested it, then dissolved. It then re-formed, becoming a different thing entirely.

ATK: 1350  
DEF: 1100

Leon: 3150 L.P.  
Scott: 4000 L.P.

"My Alchemic Absorption works like this. When you use your monster to attack me, it becomes an Equip Spell Card to my monster. Half of your monster's power gets added to my Token, so long as I'm willing to take half of your monster's attack strength out of my Life Points."

"A powerful card nonetheless…but watch this!" Scott said. "Herald Serpent, attack the weaker Slime Token!"

Herald Serpent shot a fireball at my Token, destroying it.

Leon: 2500 L.P.  
Scott: 4000 L.P.

Herald Serpent  
ATK: 1600

"What the…?" I asked, confused.

"My Herald Serpent does damage to your Life Points even if your monster is in Defense Mode. Then, whenever my Serpent destroys one of your monsters in battle, it gains 200 attack points." Scott said. "Now, I end my turn."

Looking at the field, I had better draw something good, otherwise I was screwed. I had to destroy his Dragon, and I had a good idea as to how I was going to do it, but I was waiting on what I drew. Then, I had to get rid of his face-down card.

"I draw!" I said. Good, I got the card I needed. "I summon my Homunculus Soul in Attack Mode!" A small orb took the field.

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

"Now, I activate Alchemy Fusion!" I said, inserting the Spell Card into my Duel Disk.

The card appeared on the field, sucking my Token in with my Homunculus Soul. My Level 3 Homunculus appeared on the field.

ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800

"Now, my Alchemy Fusion forces me to rid myself of another Spell or Trap Card I control, so I got rid of the Wyvern Dragon I took from you. Then, I get to fuse my two monsters, and make them into my Level 3 Homunculus!"

"I'm afraid your fusion was worthless." Scott said. "My Serpent's still stronger."

"You must not be aware of my Level 3 Homunculus' special ability. When he's summoned, he destroys a monster on your field and you take damage equal to its attack power!" I said.

Level 3 Homunculus fired a blast at his Serpent, destroying it.

Leon: 2500 L.P.  
Scott: 2400 L.P.

"Now, my Homunculus can't attack you, so I set two cards face-down and end my turn." I said.

"I draw!" he said. "I summon my Summoner Dragon in Attack Mode!" A small green dragon appeared on the field.

ATK: 1200  
DEF: 600

"Now, my Summoner Dragon allows me to play another Dragon from my hand, so I'll play my Tempest Dragon in Attack Mode!" he said. A dragon of lightning stormed the field.

ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000

"Now, my Tempest Dragon, attack his Level 3 Homunculus!" he said.

"Go, Homunculus Blast!" I said, revealing one of my face-downs. "Now, my Homunculus goes to the Graveyard, and I can summon monsters from my deck whose power equals 1400. So, let's summon a second Homunculus Soul, a Mutation Machine, and two Alchemy Brainwave Beasts!" Four monsters stormed the field.

Homunculus Soul: 0/0  
Mutation Machine: 0/1000  
Alchemy Brainwave Beast: 700/300 x2

"Now, my Brainwave Beasts each have the ability to change your Dragons to Defense Mode!" I said as my Beasts sent out sound waves that made Scott's dragons retreat.

"All right, well, I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" I said. "I now activate the effect of my Mutation Machine! I'll have it sacrifice itself to summon a Rotting Beast Carcass from my Deck!' Mutation Machine absorbed its own body into the material it held. The material became my Rotting Beast Carcass. "Now, I reveal my face-down card; Polymerization!"

Polymerization was revealed, and my Carcass and Homunculus Soul were sucked into it. My Level 8 Homunculus emerged.

ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600

"Now, my Homunculus, attack both of his monsters!"

"I activate my trap; Skies of Myth!" he said. His Summoner Dragon took to the skies, and a giant gray dragon appeared on the field.

ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2400

"Skies of Myth not only protects my Summoner Dragon, but my Black-Eyes Gray Dragon comes out to join my two dragons." His Black-Eyes Gray Dragon roared.

"That's fine. Homunculus, take care of his Herald Serpent!"

"I activate my other face-down card; Mist Shroud!" A blanket of mist enveloped his dragons. When the mist faded, his Dragon wasn't destroyed.

"My Mist Shroud protects my monsters from being destroyed in battle." Scott said.

"That's fine." I said. "I set a card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw!" he said. "Now, Leon…I regret having to claim victory in this manner, but this duel is over. I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my ultimate creature…The Arbiter-Solencio!"

The winds of sacrifice enveloped his monsters, and an enormous green creature took the field.

ATK: 5700  
DEF: 3700

"Holy…" I said in fear, taken aback at the enormous monster he just summoned, and the immense power it had. "What the f# is that thing?" Oh God, I just swore in public.

"This is an Egyptian God Card!" he said as Solencio roared.

"Wow…an Egyptian God…" I said in shock.

"Now, I activate the effect of my Egyptian God Card." he said. "If I give up 1000 of its attack points, I can destroy your face-down card!"

As Solencio slammed its fist on my face-down card, its attack power dropped to 4700.

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back my Black-Eyes Gray Dragon!" he said. Black-Eyes Gray Dragon returned to the field.

"It won't be here for long, though; I sacrifice it to give Solencio my Dragon's attack power!" Scott said. Solencio absorbed Black-Eyes Gray Dragon as its attack power rose to an astonishing 7600.

"Now, Solencio, end this! Attack his Homunculus with Gavel Fist!" he said. Solencio slammed its fist into the field, causing a huge dust cloud and a small tremor.

Leon: 0 L.P.  
Scott: 2400 L.P.

The entire crowd burst into a huge cheer. The crowd loved the duel a lot, and it was a great duel, even if I had lost.

"Perfect…" Scott said to me, not loud enough for the rest of the crowd to hear. "You're the perfect duelist to take on the responsibility of the power of this island."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What a wonderful duel!" Sheppard said, coming on-stage. "You two dueled with a tremendous amount of integrity, spirit, and presence. I commend the two of you…"

"I commend this young man as well." Scott said. "Usually, my opponents don't swear when they see my Egyptian God Card…"

"Well, it's definitely not what I'm used to…that thing is absurdly powerful…" I said.

"Well, Scott, you, Leon and I have something to discuss." he said silently, between us. "Leon, can I see you in my office?"

"Certainly, sir, but why…?"

"I'll explain when we get there. The crowd's getting suspicious, so I have to distract them." He then turned to the crowd. "Now, students, the promotion tests are about to be underway. However, I must take my leave, and Scott, being the world-renowned duelist that he is, must return to his duties. Thank you all!" He then left the stage, taking me and Scott with him.

"So…are either of you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sheppard looked around. "Please, Leon, I ask you to wait until we reach the office."

We arrived in the office eventually. Scott sat down, and Sheppard ran to the window to look around.

"…We need your help."

--

-CARD EFFECTS-

Herald Serpent  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 700  
During battle between this attacking card and an opponent's Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, increase the ATK of this card by 200 points.

Split Slime  
WATER  
Level 4  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1500  
When this card is destroyed in battle, Special Summon 2 "Slime Tokens" (WATER, Level 2, Aqua, ATK/500, DEF/750) to your side of the field.

Wyvern Dragon  
LIGHT  
Level 4  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 700  
If this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, it can attack once again in a row. This card cannot attack a player directly.

Alchemic Absorption  
Trap/Normal  
Activate only when your opponent declares an attack on a face-up monster you control. Pay Life Points equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster to equip the attacking monster to the monster you control as an Equip Card. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by half the ATK of the monster equipped to it.

Homunculus Soul  
LIGHT  
Level 1  
Spellcaster  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
_The soul of a homunculus, it is able to use the physical material of whatever is around it in order to create a new body. Such power is a wanted commodity among mortals who wish to obtain power in order to upgrade their bodies._

Alchemy Fusion  
Spell/Normal  
Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field (other than this card). Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion-Material monsters listed on a Fusion Monster in your Fusion Deck, and Special Summon the appropriate Fusion monster from your Fusion Deck.

Level 3 Homunculus  
LIGHT  
Level 3  
Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 800  
"Homunculus Soul" + 1 Level 2 monster  
When this card is Summoned, destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn it is Summoned.

Summoner Dragon  
WIND  
Level 3  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 600  
Once per turn, you are allowed an extra Normal Summon or Set of a Dragon-Type monster while this card remains face-up on your side of the field.

Tempest Dragon  
LIGHT  
Level 4

ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000  
One of the following effects activates when the effect of an opponent's card is activated. If one of these effects is activated, another cannot be activated until your next Standby Phase:  
-Effect Monster: Destroy one monster on the field.  
-Spell: Cut the ATK of all your opponent's monsters in half until the End Phase.  
-Trap: This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards until the End Phase.

Homunculus Blast  
Trap/Normal  
Tribute one monster on your side of the field. Special Summon monsters from your Deck whose total ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster.

Alchemy Brainwave Beast  
WATER  
Level 3  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 300  
When this card is Summoned or flipped face-up, you can change the battle position of one monster on the field. (If it is in face-down Defense Position, change it to face-up Attack Position.)

Mutation Machine  
DARK  
Level 4  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000  
Tribute one monster you control to Special Summon one monster from your Deck or Graveyard with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster.

Rotting Beast Carcass  
EARTH  
Level 7  
Insect/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
You are able to Special Summon this card from your hand during either player's turn. This card is destroyed during the End Phase of the turn that is Summoned.

Level 8 Homunculus  
LIGHT  
Level 8  
Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600  
"Homunculus Soul" + a Level 7 monster  
This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each.

Skies Of Myth  
Trap/Normal  
Activate when your opponent declares an attack on a Dragon-Type monster. Negate the attack, then Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack until your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation.

Black-Eyes Gray Dragon  
DARK  
Level 8  
Dragon

ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2400

Mist Shroud  
Spell/Quick-Play  
Until the end of the turn, monsters on your side of the field are not destroyed in battle.

The Arbiter-Solencio  
DIVINE  
Level 10  
Divine Beast/Effect  
ATK: ?  
DEF: ?  
This card can only be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 3 monsters on your side of the field. This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards. The effect of any Spell Card that this card is effected by is negated at the End Phase of that Spell Card's activation. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the total ATK and DEF of the monsters Tributed to Tribute Summon this card. By decreasing the ATK of this card by 1000, destroy one card on the field. Tribute a monster on your side of the field to increase the ATK of this card by the ATK of the Tributed monster. Each time your opponent attacks a monster on your side of the field other than this card, that monster is destroyed after damage calculation.


	9. The Forces of Darkness At Work

"What do you mean, 'you need my help'

"What do you mean, 'you need my help'?" I asked. "What could you possibly need my help for?"

"Leon…do you honestly think we brought Scott here just to duel you?" Sheppard began.

"Well…it would have been a very thoughtful gesture from you guys…" I began. "But…since you're leading on to it, it seems like a very…shrewd idea."

"See…the school's been under a bit of trouble lately." he said, looking out the window. "Leon, have you ever heard of the concept of Duel Energy?"

"Duel Energy?" I asked. "I'm afraid I haven't."

"Duel Energy is the power a duelist uses in a duel." Scott said. "Its origin is uncertain, but there are many factors that influence the growth of Duel Energy within a duelist. Connection to their monsters is paramount, but a hint of fate is a heavy factor…and that's what you're here for."

"…You believe I have fate on my side?" I asked.

"I don't…" Scott said. "But someone who I know very well does."

"All right, this whole thing is confusing." I said. "So…something involving fate has given me this Duel Energy thing you're referring to?"

"Yes." Sheppard replied.

"Then…what?" I asked. "Do you want my Duel Energy?"

"I don't…" Sheppard began. "But there are certain individuals who do."

"…?" I asked, still confused.

"We have been noticing strange behavior among some of the Obelisk Blue students." he said. "We were considering canceling the mid-term assembly and the promotion exams, but at all costs, this situation must remain confidential."

"What situation?" I asked. "What individuals?"

"Of late, certain Obelisk Blue students have gone missing." he said. "Some have began to act strange, and we believe it's because there are forces at work that are attempting to steal Duel Energy."

"Why and how?" I asked. "The concept of stealing something that doesn't have physical form seems strange, and stranger still is the fact that there is a purpose for this."

"But there is." Scott said. "There is a very powerful dark force locked inside the bowels of this island. Certain individuals have knowledge of this force and are trying to unearth it."

"What does this have to do with my 'immense' Duel Energy?" I asked.

"First of all, we're telling you to be careful." Scott replied.

"I understand your approach." I said. "You're not going to exactly create mass panic by telling everyone at once that the Boogey Man's coming to take their…Duel Energy. Really, I don't get this at all…what's Duel Energy?"

"It's the essence of a duel, in a nutshell. It is released during every duel, and the amount released depends on the duelist." Scott said. "Now back to the point. In addition to us telling you this information in order to warn you to be careful…we need your help in dispatching of these evil forces."

"All right, so let me get this straight…" I began. "You want me to risk my life to fight these guys that are trying to awaken some evil power that's on this island by dueling strong people?"

"Precisely." Sheppard said.

"How do you expect me to do this?" I asked. "I don't know what I'm up against, and I'm by myself to boot."

"Well…you're not by yourself." Sheppard said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A protégé of mine is here to help you." Scott said. "Xavier, please come in."

The doors of the office opened. A man in a black trench coat appeared.

"Greetings." he said to me in a very dark and powerful voice.

For some reason, I don't know why…I felt like I'd seen this man before. I don't know where it was, but there was an air of familiarity about this man that felt…weird.

"Excuse me…Xavier, is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"You and I have just met, young man." he replied. "I've…never seen you before." He then turned his head over to Sheppard. "Have you given the boy all the information regarding the mission?"

"Yes, I have, Xavier." he said. "He knows all about the mysterious figures that have been at work to free the powers at work."

"Good." he said sternly. "I've been observing the movements of the figures. They've been acting suspiciously, but after today's events, I'm inclined to believe that their next target is Leon."

"What?!" I asked.

"Don't worry…" Sheppard said. "We were planning to promote you to Obelisk Blue regardless, so this is perfect timing."

"Wait, wait, wait." I said. "First of all, Obelisk Blue is their prime target. Not only would it be silly to try that idea due to the fact that it would kill two birds with one stone for them, but really, don't you think a straight promotion to Obelisk Blue would raise some eyebrows?"

"Wise words, boy." Xavier said. "He's right, Sheppard. It's too much of a risk to put all the eggs in one basket. Allow me to guard the boy; if the figures attempt to attack him, I think he is perfectly capable of defending himself."

"I agree." Scott said. "He's perfectly capable, all right."

"But what about the other duelists that the mysterious figures are after?" I asked.

"If the targets cannot defend themselves, then we will deal with the abductees." Xavier said. "After all, most of the duelists that have disappeared due to this situation have been found…albeit, they haven't been found in the best states of mind…"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"These figures don't care about the duelists, just their Duel Energy." Sheppard said. "They defeat them, then take their souls in order to prevent the leak of their identities."

"Cowards." Xavier said. "Their methods sicken me…taking the souls of innocent children, and using them like puppets…it's despicable."

"That's what we're here for, Xavier." Scott said. "We're here to ensure that this madness is stopped."

"Indeed." Sheppard said. "Now, enough discussion." He then looked at me. "Leon, we believe that your friends can help us. However, I ask that this remain an underground operation. We cannot allow this information to scare the mass populace."

"I agree." I said. "And I promise I will do whatever I can to help. But I still have questions…for example, what is this power you're guarding, exactly?"

"…I can't tell you that." Sheppard said.

"I can." Scott mused.

"You can?" Sheppard and I asked.

"Have you ever believed that Duel Monsters could be real, Leon?" Scott asked.

"I always believed that it was plausible…but the reality seemed impossible." I answered.

"Well, they are very real." Scott said. "The power in question is a certain group of Duel Monsters turned evil."

"You knew this, Scott?" Sheppard said.

"No, I didn't…" he replied. "He does…"

"…I see." Sheppard replied. "Well, what are these monsters, and what turned them evil?"

"…He doesn't know." Scott replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Sheppard mused. "We won't allow them to unlock this power."

"Indeed." I said. "I have a lot of friends in high places, so we should have enough people involved in this to prevent them from getting enough Duel Energy to unlock this evil power."

"Wonderful." Sheppard said. "That is all. I wish the two of you good luck…"

"What about you two?" I asked.

"I can't do anything." Sheppard said. "I don't duel; I'm just the principal of this school."

"Me staying here would only raise eyebrows." Scott said. "I want to help, but there is little I can do…However, if all else fails, I am a phone call away."

"I see." I said. "By the way, Scott…thanks for the duel."

"No problem, Leon." he replied. "Keep training…you're a great duelist."

Xavier and I left the office, heading back to the Slifer Red dorms to wait for the others to come back from the assembly. Andrew, Josh and Emmanuel all returned eventually.

"Hey, Leon!" Andrew said. "Who's this dude?"

"…" Xavier didn't speak up.

"This is…a friend." I said. "He's helping us with a situation at the school that's going on right now."

"A situation?" Emmanuel asked. "What's going on…?"

"…" Xavier looked at me.

"They're trustworthy." I said. "Guys, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure we can." Josh said.

"Of course." Andrew added.

"Wouldn't be the first time I kept a secret." Emmanuel said.

I explained the situation to them. They gasped.

"You mean there's a powerful Duel Monster in this island, and a bunch of caped freaks are trying to kidnap duelists, take their Duel Energy, and unlock this monster?" Andrew asked.

"That's correct." I said. "Xavier here is helping us fight these caped freaks."

"Well, count us in." Andrew said. "Right, guys?"

"Of course." the two of them answered.

"Well, Xavier, it's getting late now…" I said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stand guard." Xavier answered. "If anyone tries to get in, I'll chase them off for you. I won't let anyone harm you."

"Thank you, Xavier." I said. "I think we all need some sleep…"

The four of us headed inside our dorm, getting some sleep, but something woke us up…


End file.
